Cursed
by MikuruYone
Summary: I made a promise. That I will carry on the duty my family has entrusted me. I will carry this burden no matter how hard it is. No matter how harsh life gets. I will continue to move forward. I will be the Exorcist that my family will be proud of. And I will be the kind of hero that people will respect and admire. Just like the heroes of old I will show them that I too can do it.
1. Info:

**Introducing the OC:**

Hitobashira Noroi

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5'4

 **Likes:** Sleep, Food, Quiet places, Reading books, Taking long walks, The Forest, and Training.

 **Dislikes:** Being woken up, Loud people, Liars, Villains, Studying, and People **not** eating the food she made.

 **Personality:** A quiet and very secretive person though at times appears to be energetic. She doesn't like people butting in to her business. She sometimes seem to be sleepy or tired at times when she arrives at class. She is sometimes seen asleep in class and tends to say whatever is on her mind. She is usually seen munching on some snack even in class. She's the type of person that will taunt you for trying to fight her which tends to make some people blow a fuse (*Cough Cough*Bakugou*Cough Cough*). She also likes fluffy and soft things hence the reason why she is most of the time seen holding small stuff animals.

 **Other facts about her:**

She cooks like a professional chef!

She can sew.

She's verycompetitive.

She **hates** losing.

She's Multilingual.

She loves kids.

She is emotional when she lacks sleep.

She's terrified of house women.

She doesn't like getting her picture taken.

She tends to forget names of people she deems "unimportant".

She loves playing all kinds of games!

She has a weird tastefor clothing.

She can't handle too hot or too cold weathers.

She's allergic to Mangoes and Pineapples.

 **Quirk: Curse** (will be explained later in the story)

 **Hobbies:** Eating, Sleeping ,Gardening, Collecting all sorts of Tea and Coffee, Cleaning, and Hiking.

 **A/N:**

 **Hitobashira:** means Human Sacrifice

 **Noroi:** means Curse


	2. Prologue:

**PROLOGUE:**

 _"M_ _o_ _m what's that black floating thingy?" The woman then looked in the direction her 2-year old child is pointing at and was surprised and sad? "That my girl is called a Yokai." "But why can we see it? Can't they see it mama?" "Yup. They can't see those things dear. Only some people like us can see them." "Why is that mama?" "It's because of our high spiritual awareness. Come on let's go home first since we can't let others hear our conversation. Let's tell grandma about this." Then they both walked until they've reached a big traditional Japanese house. When they've gotten inside they immediately went straight to the main room where an old lady was leisurely drinking tea._

 _"Oh you're both back from shopping already?" "No_ _Ma we didn't get to go to the supermarket because her sight manifested."_ _"I saw those black floating thingy!"_ _"_ _Black floating thingy?_ _Her sight has already manifested? That's pretty early even for her. Dear come here and tell me what you see on my arms." The child then went to her grandma's side and check what was on her arms. "I don't know what this is grandma. Is it drawings?" "Yes it is kind of a drawing can you see these symbols?" "Crystal clear grandma but what are they?"_ _"These are proof that we have a quirk. You my dear have just unlocked the requirement for this quirk." "I don't get it grandma!" "To put it simply dear when you are able to see those black floating thingy as you call it. That means you are ready to accept our families quirk."_

 _"Mom! What is grandma saying?! Accept? What does it mean?!" "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry that you have to unlock your quirk this early._ _L_ _isten to me sweetheart. What grandma means is our quirk is not like the rest it is a_ _n_ _inheritable quirk. Which means you can pass it onto_ _a female within our family_ _." "Those thing_ _s_ _outside are_ _called Yokai_ _? What am I going to do now mom?" "We're gonna train you so that your body will be able to withstand our quirk." "I have a question mom." "What is it sweetheart?" "If our families quirk is inheritable then why does grandma have those marks on her arms? And did dad also have this quirk?"_

 _"The reason why I still have these marks my dear is because they only disappear when we marks will be with us until we take our final breath." "As for your father, no, he did not have this quirk because only women in our family can withstand the quirks power. But your father can indeed see_ _Yokai_ _." "Now that's clear we'll start your training right now. My dear you will have to cast away your name for you will inherit the name that has been passed down to our family for many generations." "From now on your name will be…"_

"Hitobashira Noroi!"

 **A/N:**

 **Yokai-** A class of supernatural monsters, spirits, and demons. They can also be called Ayakashi, Mononoke or Mamono.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trouble at school!**

"Hitobashira Noroi!" The woman in question was currently sleeping at her desk completely oblivious to her teachers anger. Said teacher then went straight to her desk and hit her head with a book and yelled. "Hitobashira! You better wake up this instant or else you will spend the rest of the day in detention!" ^The woman then rouse from her sleep and turned to the teacher who hit her head. "Hello Sir Miwase its not my fault I find your class extremely boring." After she said this her classmates then simultaneously coughed into their hands to cover up the fact that they were laughing at the substitute teachers mistake. Waking up Hitobashira Noroi is the worst decision you will make in your entire life or maybe the last decision you will ever make.

Everybody in school knows this fact after some dumb teacher did it and let's just say that teacher never showed themselves in this school ever again. Now another was doing the same mistake that teacher did though they felt sorry for this teacher the need to see how Hitobashira will humiliate this one was much too stronger to tell the teacher to back-off. "My name ,for gods sake, is Minato! Since you are so kind to say that my lesson is boring then please by all means answer the questions on board!" _'Mistake number 2.'_ The whole class except Hitobashira thought. "Then if I answer your clearly boring questions will you back off and let me sleep?" "I like to see you try!"

"Well then I suppose I should give it a try." She then walked towards the blackboard and once she was there she then took a chalk and started answering the questions. Once finished she put the chalk down and sat on top of the teachers desk with a smirk on her face and explained. "It's clear to me that you found these questions hard enough to pick on a student just to humiliate her but said student is clearly much better than you. Next time pick someone your own size." She then got up from the desk and walked towards her desk but stopped right in front of her teacher and said. "The others were kind enough not to point this out but I'm not in the mood to play nice. Teach your spelling of Vietnamese is wrong. It's a single e at the end you dunce."

She sat back down at her desk and waited for class to end. While the teacher stoically went to his desk and said. "Self-study for the rest of the lesson. I'm going to the principal's office." The class then watch their teacher gather his things and hurriedly went out of the room. Once they felt their teacher is far from their classroom they looked at Hitobashira then at each other and laughed. "Did you guys see his face?!" "His face was so pale I thought he would faint!" "Man who knew that teacher would actually challenged Hitobashira!" "I'm glad I was able to provide you all some entertainment well it's been fun and all but I have to go." "What? Why?!" "Because that teacher is going to tell the principal all about it and I believe the principal would ask to see me."

Her classmates waved her goodbye and then she went out of the room. And was on her way to the principal's office. When she arrived at two sets of wooden doors she heard two people talking so she waited beside the door. "That girl is a menace sir!" "Calm down I'm sure she didn't mean it at all. But if you so insist then I will talk to her." "Good! She really knows how to piss someone off! Then sir I will be taking my leave." Once she heard that she immediately hid behind the door that was opened and waited for the person to leave. She saw the teacher ,who she just pissed off, left. She then went inside to see a kind looking old man smiling at her. "I heard you pissed off another teacher care to share how you did it?"

She looked straight into his eyes and replied with a serious face. "Talent."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A step towards the right path!**

"Talent." Both of them were quiet as they stared at each others eyes. And then the old man cracked first. "Ha Ha Ha! Talent you say? You're just pissed off 'cause he woke you up from your nap!" "Of course I was who wouldn't when some idiot didn't know his place." "That's true but you know the rules you disrespect a teacher and that needs some punishment." "So? Just give me the usual punishment spending the rest of the day in detention." "Hmm? But seeing as you still haven't learn you're lesson I'm sending you home to think about what you've done." "Okay fair enough but think that's a good idea?" "I'm sure now run along." She then made a motion to leave but the principal spoke once more and it made her stop on her tracks.

"School's almost over what are you going to do for high school?" "I don't know old man. I don't even know what I want to do in the future." "And why is that?" "'Cause I already have my family's business to run. But I'm having self-doubts like is this what I really am? Is this the only thing I can do? Is this what I really want to do or am I destined for something more?" "That my child is something you learn with time maybe you should use this timeout as a chance to find out what you want for high school." "You're right maybe all I need is a walk to freshen up my mind. Thanks old man! I'll see you tomorrow!" Then she ran out of the room with an old man smiling at her retreating back. "It's not old man but principal you silly girl. My friends you're daughter will be just fine. She has a bright future ahead of her that I can assure you."

Said daughter was currently running in the hallway while classes were in session. She finally reached her classroom not even bothering to knock went inside to get her bag and shot her classmates and teacher a fast reply of "The old man said to go home so see you tomorrow!" and then ran until she reached the familiar gates of their school. Shooting the guard a smile she then walked down the road until she saw the familiar stalls on the way to her block. Since she has time to spare she decided to buy some stuff to bring home with her. "Oh! Noroi-Chan! Glad to see ya here. Wait a minute why ya here?!" "Oh I got into trouble with one of my teachers." "Again?"

While they were talking she was walking closer to the shop owner. And said shop owner was currently looking at her with a frown. "How did ya piss off this teacher of yours this time?" "With Talent." She replied with a serious face. "What kind of shitty reply is that?! Don't piss off ya teachers you dumb girl!" "Hey! It's not my fault he doesn't know his place. He even dared challenged me when I just woke up. Y'all know I hate being woken up!" "Then you shouldn't have even slept in school at the first place!" After shouting at each other they looked at one another one more time before bursting in fits of laughter. "Now that's clear wait there I've got a new product I want ya to taste. I'll go get it."

He then went back inside his shop while she waited for him to return. While she was waiting she looked around the shopping district she always went to shop for food. Then something caught her eye. A huge jelly grabbing one of the shopkeepers then wrapping them in their jelly like arms. When she heard somebody screamed she didn't know how it happened or why it happened but she was already in front of the jelly like villain. And her sudden appearance got the jelly villain off guard which she used to her advantage. She ripped off the hostage who wasn't fully consumed by the villain and pushed them onto a bystander all the while dodging the villains attack. Enraged the villain continued his attack and while she was dodging his attack she took out a silver gun, pointing it at the villain and said.

" **Curse activate: Bloody Rose** **.** " She then shot the villain twice. The people watching her thought she was gonna get hurt but to their surprise something happened to the villain. Thorns and vines appeared around his body completely immobilizing him then a few seconds later they saw a red rose coming from one of the vines attached to the villains body. A few seconds of silence before the crowd erupted with cheers and shouts. All the while without knowing a frail blond man was watching the scene with bewilderment. And with no hesitation he transformed and then went to the girl still holding her gun while starring at the villain. The crowd turned silent but when they realize who that person was they cheered in joy.

" **All Might!** "

 **A/N:**

 **Bloody Rose-** Similar to the gun of Zero Kiryuu but once fired on one part of the body thorns and vines will appear and encase its victim. Then after the victim is subdue a beautiful bloody rose appears on the body of the victim hence the name **"Bloody Rose"**. But the effects of this will wear off in a few minutes which makes this meager time frame a chance to catch the villains.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I want to be a Hero!**

" **All Might!** " When she heard the people shouting that name she looked up and saw a huge blond man smiling. She ,now realizing the situation was now under control, hid her gun back into her pocket. And looked at the No. 1 Hero the Symbol of Peace: All Might! "So you gonna take the villain away or what?" "Ha Ha Ha! Most people would scream in joy or shock but you my dear reacted differently!" "You're the No.1 Hero All Might I'm pretty sure you're tired of getting that reaction from your fans so I thought you don't need it." He was shocked to hear that but nonetheless thankful she was not screaming at his face for an autograph. But quickly recovered and told her. "Young lady you must have known it was dangerous for you to do that! Why didn't you wait for the heroes to arrived?"

She looked shock at what he said because it was true. There was no need for her to do that at all since the pro heroes would have handled that very easily. So why? Why did she went to save that person when she knew she could have gotten hurt? No. She knew why she did that. She looked straight into his eyes , smiled the way he did and said. "They looked like they needed help my body move on its own." All Might was shock beyond words at hearing her answer. But before he could reply she turned her back while saying. "I think you should do your job the villain is getting away." He then looked behind him only to see that the villain was indeed escaping with one last look at the retreating girl he followed the villain while thinking.

 _'What a strange young lady but her words may seem small to others but to me they're the words of what other heroes said before their career began:_ _my body moved on its own_ _._ _Maybe she can be…'_ While All Might was following the villain the people were shouting in joy for Hitobashira. "Noroi!" A lady shouted. She looked towards the person who called her and it was the wife of the person she saved. The lady then pulled her into a hug and said. "Thank you so much Noroi for saving my husband from the villain!" While the lady was hugging her she look at the man she saved she nodded her head the man did the same but with a look of gratitude. "How can we ever repay you? You've done so much for us."

"There's no need for that Oba-chan knowing your husband is alright is good enough for me." "Come on dear there must be something we can do for you?" "Well…" She stopped what she was saying only to look at their shop when she saw what she wanted to get a few weeks back. "If it's alright then can I please have 3 boxes of your Alaea salt and 2 boxes of chalk?" The couple then brighten up when they heard her request. And set off to get what she had asked and told her. "Here this is the least that we can do for you." "And as additional thanks if you ever want to order more of that we'll give you a discount!" "Thank you both for this it means a lot for me since I ran out of it during my last job." "No problem dear!" "Take care of yourself!"

She then left with a smile on her and went back to her friends shop just in time to see him come out with paper bag and a huge smile on his face. When she got near him she was pulled into a hug and her friend said. "I'm proud you did what you did just now. As a reward I went back inside and got you a fresh batch of garlic bread and the new product I wanted you to taste. What's with the boxes?" He asked when he release her from the hug. "Oh there gifts from the man I saved. 3 boxes of Alaea salt and 2 boxes of chalk is what I need since mine ran out on my last job." "Then how are ya gonna carry it when you have these breads to carry.?" "That's no problem I have something to help me carry it." Then she pulled out a small pouch from her pocket and said. " **Curse activate: Dimension Pouch!** "

He watch the boxes and bag of bread disappear inside the pouch. When his friend was finished securing her pouch she gave him a smile and waved him goodbye. She then walked home with a new thought in her heart.

(Time Skip: Next Morning.)

A girl was excitedly running down the halls of her school. Once she arrived at the familiar set of doors without even knocking she went inside the office. The principal was surprised by the sudden visit but before he could ask what was wrong the girl shouted. "I want to be a Hero!"

 **A/N:**

 **Alaea Salt-** Also called as Red Hawaiian Salt. Used for centuries in ceremonial ways for cleansing, purification and the blessing of tools.

 **Dimension Pouch-** As the name implies it is a cursed pouch which if you open it you will see that inside it is a distortion of space and time. Which is effective seeing as it serves as a different dimension in which Noroi can store anything in it and will still remain fresh and in good condition once taken out. And yes she too in fact can store living things such as humans or animals and will still come out fine once taken out of the pouch.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the trainer!**

"I want to be a Hero!" Shocked by her sudden declaration he look at her eyes that hold nothing but determination. He smiled and laughed. "Well never knew this day would come when you will tell me you want to be a Hero! Well then are you really sure this is what you want? The path to being a Hero isn't all fun and games you know." She stood straight and look at him with determination and conviction running through her veins never surer than she was before in her entire life and said. "Yes!" "Well if you're sure then I'll ask a favor from one of my old friends to help you train. But be warned this person will be strict and mean when training you. Think you can handle it?"

"Please old man you know I was born ready!" "Very well I'll contact them today after class meet me back here to hear what they say about it alright?" "Yes! Thank you very much old man!" She bowed then ran out of the office in excitement while the man watch with pure happiness in his eyes. "He he so she wants to be a hero huh? Well then I'll make sure she gets the best to teach her. I hope their not to busy this time of year." While he was calling his friend with hopes of them accepting his request, Hitobashira was busy creeping everyone around her out. "She's smiling and that's usually not a good sign!" "Wonder whose her next target." "Sucks to be that person."

Classes went on and on until the bell rang signaling them that it's time to go home. Her classmates bid her a goodbye which she returned and then sprinted to the principals office. Once she was at the set of familiar doors she took a deep breath and knocked. When she heard the words "Come in." without hesitation she opened the door and looked inside. There she saw the principal talking to a man with wild black hair and wearing a black jumpsuit with a scarf around his neck? She went inside the office and greeted the two people inside. When the man who was talking to the principal turned to look at her she unconsciously stood straight and reached for her weapons. But refrained from shooting the man who look to be sizing her up checking to see if she really was serious about this. He then stared at her eyes which she gladly returned with a look of determination.

Seeing as he turned to look at the principal once more she thought of this as a small victory. Then the principal coughed just to get her attention and said. "Aizawa-Kun is willing to train you but with a condition." She then looked at the man now called Aizawa to hear what this condition is. The man looked at her and said. "I will only train you if you can last at least 15 minutes against me in combat. I want to know if you have what it takes to be a Hero. If you pass then I'll do my best to train you but if you don't then say goodbye to being a Hero. Got that?" "Yes Sir!" "Good. Then meet me back here in 30 minutes so get whatever you want to use in this mock battle and change clothes."

"If that's the case then old man can I use the restroom?" "Sure." She then went to the bathroom in the principals office and changed out of her uniform and into her training outfit. A simple jumpsuit with combat boots. She then left the bathroom and went back to Aizawa side and said. "A Hero must be prepared at all times. I figured something like this might happen so I already pack the things I need for training. Are we good Aizawa-San?" _'This kid is not only cheeky but pretty clever who could actually think this far when she didn't even know if I would accept training her. Guess this kid is not someone to underestimate at all. Hmm…Then let's see if she's worth the trouble.'_

"Then let's go to the training field then."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mock Battle: Aizawa Shota vs. Hitobashira Noroi!**

They went to an unused training field with the principal acting as the referee. Aizawa then explained the rules of the mock battle. "Rules are simple: You win if you manage to stay standing after 15 minutes, You win if you knock me out but you lose if you don't make it past 15 minutes and if I don't see any potential in you." "Yes sir." "Both fighters ready?" The two then prepared themselves for the mock battle and waited for the signal to start. "On my mark. 3.2.1. Start!" Hitobashira ran towards Aizawa with her hands reaching into her pocket but Aizawa put his goggles on and erased her quirk. She must have realized her quirk was not gonna work she threw a fist instead.

Dodging the fist, Aizawa then let out his capture weapon only for Hitobashira to grab it herself and used it to pull him towards her. She aimed her left fist towards his chest and he immediately crossed his arms to protect his chest and then jumped when he saw she was about to kick him. He then countered with a kick to her head which she caught with her hands and then she threw him on the ground. He realized that he had already blinked so why was she not using her quirk? Maybe she hasn't realize that her quirk is working as she gave him a barrage of punches. Which he easily countered by dodging most of them and he then jump away from her.

He was analyzing her by the way she was carrying herself. He thought about her not using her quirk but ran towards her. He then gave a series of punches which Hitobashira dodge to the best of her ability. He then saw an opening in her formation which he took advantage of by wrapping his capture weapon around her waist and then throwing her into the ground. The woman then groaned in pain but lay still on the ground. He thought it was over but he didn't see the smile the woman had on her face. She then stood up and before he was able to attack a blue light was emitting around him?

 _'What is this? Some sort of light quirk? If that's the case…'_ He activated his quirk and erased hers but to his surprise the light surrounding him didn't even disappear. He looked at her for answers. "You're quirk erases other quirks but you can't erase the type of mutant quirks I assume? When we were about to fight you put on some goggles which made me theorized that you're eyes has something to do with your quirk. And then it came to me you're Aizawa Shota aka Eraser Head. You erase the quirk of the people you look at and I'm gonna take a guess that the effects wears off the second you blink am I right?" The pro hero and principal were dumbfounded to hear her answer. _'So all this time the kid was analyzing me and how I use my quirk? But that still doesn't…'_ "Explain why you can still use your quirk when it's not some type of mutant quirk?"

"That ones easy. My quirk is not something anyone can stop. So ya giving up since 15 minutes have already passed and I have you trapped in one of my many techniques." Aizawa gave her a long stare until he said. "You win. Get me out off here." She immediately breaks off her quirk and gave a Aizawa a look that says "What now?" which he returned with a bored look. A few seconds of silence later. Aizawa nodded at the principal and turned to look at her. "Training starts after school. I'll be strict since you want to be a hero and I don't like to train people with no resolve to be one. Think you can handle it?" She looked straight into his eyes showing her determination and will to learn under him. "Yes Sensei!"

 **A/N:**

 **While fighting Noroi wasn't just blindly attacking she was making a seal on the ground with her feet. And right before Aizawa threw her to the ground she already finished her seal which was just a simple barrier strong enough to keep Aizawa inside it.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 10 months of tor I mean training!** **(Part 1/** **3)**

(Time Skip: Next Morning.)

All through out the day Hitobashira can only think about what happened yesterday. Its as if she can't believe that she had beaten him. _'Though I only won 'cause I caught him off guard if I hadn't then I would have lost the minute we fought. But this just shows that I need to train more. Not all villains will fall for a trick like that. I need to train my quirk as well as my physical and mental abilities.'_ She was off to dreamland once more. But this time no one even bothered to wake her up lest they want to find themselves in an alley somewhere body painted with stuff no one wants to know. The day drag on until it was finally time to leave. With new found fear and excitement on what her new trainer will teach her today. Made her run even faster to the bathroom to change clothes.

After she had changed out of her uniform and into her gym clothes. All the while thinking about her new trainer. Then after she was finish changing she went to the training field only to see no one there. She thought her teacher was just going to be a little late she started warming up. Her warm up includes stretching, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, 100 jumping jacks and 100 laps around the field. Since she was about to be trained by a pro hero she might as well go all out with warming up for the start of the harsh training.

(Time Skip: 30 Minutes later.)

She had already finished doing her warm up routine and her trainer is still not here. Feeling a little angry and bored she decided to do yoga stretches to calm herself. _'He's just running a little late. He's a pro hero stuff happens and it's not like I'm his only priority. But unless hmm maybe this is a test to see if I have the patience to withstand being stood up like this. But what's the purpose to make me feel frustrated? To make me get angry at him? Or maybe… I got it!'_ She went to her bag and took out her cellphone and dialed the principals number. She waited for a few seconds for the principal to pick up the phone and when he did she asked.

"Please tell me where Aizawa-San is? I know the reason why he's still not here." "What would that be my dear?" "Crime never waits for heroes to arrive that is why I'm going to arrive to him. It kinda hurts my pride to be used as an example but I want to train under him and learn everything I can learn about being a hero. So I'm going to him to show my will to never give up on being a hero!" What she didn't know was Aizawa was in the principals office and was listening to her. The principal then looked at him and Aizawa then realized this kid will not back down no matter what happens.

Taking the phone from the principal he took a deep breath and uttered the words which he knew the girl would love to hear. "Hey kid be prepared. I won't go easy on you." She was shocked to hear her trainers voice but hearing those words lit a fire in her soul. "I'll be looking forward to it Sensei!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: 10 months of tor I mean training! (Part 2/** **3** **)**

Since today was a Saturday Hitobashira was called by Aizawa to wait at the school gates in training gear. She thought they might train all day so she brought a moderate size black backpack. Where in she putted extra clothes, 4 clean towels, 4 water bottles, 2 lunch boxes, snacks, a first aid kit, her weapons and more water bottles. While she was waiting she was thinking about what kind of tor err training they will be doing today. She then looked around hoping to see her trainer.

And there he was still as tired and as grumpy looking as he was when she first met him. She saw that he too has a bag that was hanging on his shoulder. But she immediately dismissed it and bow down in greeting. He looked at her for a second and then without a word he walked off in the opposite direction of the training field. Shaking off the doubt that was gripping her instincts she followed him. Then the two kept walking and walking until they've reached the entrance to the forest. When she looked at Aizawa he continued walking towards the forest left with no choice she followed him.

 _'Is this it? Is this where it all ends? I haven't even started on being a hero and yet I'm gonna die already? Please don't let this be the end! I still want to be a hero! I still want to do so many things! I still want to travel the world! I still...'_ While she was uttering things in her head Aizawa continued to walk towards their destination and when they have arrived he looked back towards his newest trainee and said. "This is where we will be spending the rest of your training." Has now realize that she was not yet dead she looked at her trainer and focus on the place they have arrived at.

It was a simple yet large space in the middle of the forest where it is the best spot to train. She now realizes what a fool she had been and now shook off the thoughts of her dying and focused on what her trainer is saying. "When we did the mock battle how were you able to figure out my quirk that quick?" Aizawa was looking at her with curiosity and boredom. Feeling confident with her deduction she explained. "Sometimes people tend to forget the basics of ones quirk. Like some quirks rely on 1 of the 5 senses or like some quirks rely on a part of their body. Yours was an easy one when you putted on your goggles that was a clear sign that your quirk has something to do with your eyesight. Which only gives me an idea that it wears off when you blink. Deducting and analyzing a quirk is pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

 _'This kid is perceptive I'll give her that. She's not only intelligent but also has great analytic prowess.'_ "So basically while we were fighting you were also studying my quirk and how it works." "Yes that is correct." "But if you knew about my quirk's limit then why didn't you use your quirk?" "Because a hero can't just rely on their quirk. What if I was unable to use my quirk at some point that would practically mean I'm useless.That's why I want to enhance my hand to hand combat skills. You can't be a hero without strength but you also can't be a hero with out brains so I need to train both at the same time in order for me to grow as a person and as a hero to be."

While she was enthusiastically explaining her point of view Aizawa was starring at her with amusement in his dead fish like eyes. _'Now this is a kid with potential. Maybe it was a good idea to accept her as a student. Now let the fun begin.'_ "Kid stop your rambling and let's start training."


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 10 months of tor I mean training! (Part 3/3)**

(Time Skip: A few weeks later.)

Noroi was seen climbing a mountain with metal balls chained to her arms and legs. A few weeks ago she would have laughed her ass off. A few weeks ago she would have said she could handle it. A few weeks ago she would have said she was thankful for the opportunity. A few weeks ago she would have thought twice before **_accepting_** this man as her trainer. _'Why the hell did I even say this would be a piece of cake? Now I really want to go back in time and beat the crap out of my past self for agreeing to this shit.'_ Sweat was dripping from her forehead down to her sweaty body as she forcefully tried to climb the mountain with the extra weight. And if you look closely you can see her grinding her teeth in frustration.

On top of the so called mountain was a man leisurely laying in his sleeping bag while waiting for Noroi to finish. He was clearly enjoying the young girls struggle since she herself said she wanted to be trained without relying on her quirk. _'The brat did said she wanted to have many tricks up her sleeve. And since she does a little bit of training herself I didn't have to train her from scratch.'_ Meanwhile Noroi was still climbing the mountain. All the while mentally cursing her teacher. _'Good training he said. It will help you build up strength he said. This is TORTURE at its weakest_ _form_ _and don't get me start_ _ed_ _with the so called basic exercises he makes me do. What kind of teacher throws their students off a cliff and still has the guts to say it was basic training?'_

She finished climbing the mountain only to see her teacher sleeping in his sleeping bag. The urge to kill her teacher was to great to pass off. Instead of murdering her teacher in cold blood she took one of her water bottles and poured it on his face. The look on his face when he realized he was being soaked in cold water made her laugh her ass off. After getting out of his sleeping bag to make sure it didn't get wet he looked at _his soon to be dead student._ Noticing the murderous look on her teachers face made her shut up. "Since you were so kind to pour water at me then maybe you will enjoy swimming while wearing _that_." Seeing her face gone white and was about to flee he immediately grabbed her waist using his capture weapon and calmly walked towards the direction of the nearest waterfall.

Seeing as she tried to break free made him tighten his hold on her. And once they've arrived at the waterfall he then threw her down all the while saying. "Make sure you don't drown. Have fun swimming to the shore where I'll be waiting." While Noroi was falling she screamed. "I'll get you for this Sensei!" While walking away Aizawa had a small smirk on his lips when he heard his students threat. He then took all their stuff on the ground and went towards to the bottom of the waterfall to wait for the girl. A few minutes of waiting later his student arrived at the shore looking like she was ready to beat the hell out of someone most probably him. When said student looked at him he smirked and said.

"Was the water nice?" His student glared at him for a moment but smiled and innocently said. "I don't seem to recall sir maybe you would like to try it for yourself?" "No thank you I'm good by the way how was the weights think you can handle more?" "These are not weights there heavy metal balls and I know I can handle more." "Good. Because I'm gonna add more but we're gonna spar to check if you can fight me while wearing them." A Devilish look appeared on his face which made Noroi question her decision making skills. _'Oh now I wish I should have thought twice before agreeing to this.'_


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An annoying person! (Part 1/2)**

Aizawa Shota was a rational man. He could give up his seat for old people and find strays on his street a home but what he could not stand for. Was waking up in the morning on a weekend ,where he didn't have to train his brat, to entertain the loud knocking at his door. He didn't even need to get up to know that his absolutely loud friend Yamada Hizashi was at his door. Judging by the way he was still knocking he knows Aizawa was inside and started to knock even louder. Getting up with a sigh he then sluggishly walked to his front door and opened it to see a blond man wearing the most ugliest shirt he has laid his eyes on this morning.

"What do you want? You know I hate being woken up on a weekend." Said man ignored him and immediately went straight to the kitchen. Closing the door with a sigh Aizawa then went to the kitchen to see his friend looking around? Then said friend went to his room and a few seconds later he sat down on his couch. Looking at his friend he waited for the reason for this bizarre behavior. His friend then sighed and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "You've been busy ever since a few weeks back. You never hang out with us on your free days so we thought maybe you're seeing a lover or something so I had to look around to see if you are in fact banging someone!"

Aizawa never thought he would finally see the day where he will actually **_murder_** _his goddamn friend_. "First of all if that's all you want to know a call would have suffice, Second my sex life is none of your business and Third I've been busy because I was training a brat." "Wait back up! You're training someone?! Or truth is you're banging them?! How did that happen and why the hell have I not seen them yet?!" Yamada yelled to his friend with a shocked and confused face. Aizawa then put a hand on his forehead to try and sooth the headache that he knew that was coming. Thinking the only way for him to actually get his friend to back off was to let them meet. But Aizawa then thought.

 _'Is she even awake at this hour? We don't have training today so she might in fact still be asleep at this hour. Well it's worth a try.'_ "Will you shut up and leave my house if I let you meet my student?" "Depends." "Tch I'll contact them don't do anything stupid in my living room." He then went to his room to get his phone and search for his students number. _'It's a good thing we had exchanged numbers last time now to check if she's available today.'_

(Meanwhile: Noroi's Residence.)

Noroi woke up early to do chores around the house since she doesn't have training with her teacher. She then cleaned her whole house, did the laundry, watered her flourishing garden and air out all of her futons. After she was done she made a cup of Earl Grey. She sat on one of her dinning chairs and peacefully enjoyed her quiet morning. When all of a sudden her phone ringed she took her phone and was surprised to see who had message her. She then look at the message.

Here is their conversation:

 **Grizzly Bear 9:23 am:**

 **Brat are you available today?**

 _Brat 9:24 am:_

 _I am. Why? You need something?_

 **Grizzly Bear 9:25 am:**

 **A friend of mine heard about you and he wants to see you.**

 _Brat 9:26 am:_

 _Why would he want to see me anyways?_

 **Grizzly Bear 9:27 am:**

 **He wants to see the brat I'm training.**

 **Can you come over?**

 _Brat 9:28 am:_

 _Sure. Do you want me to bring something?_

 _Like Coffee or Tea something like that?_

 **Grizzly Bear 9:29 am:**

 **Brat bring me coffee and a shovel.**

 _Brat 9:30 am:_

 _What's the shovel for?_

 **Grizzly Bear 9:31 am:**

 **So I can bury the body of the idiot in my house.**

 _Brat 9:32 am:_

 _I'm on my way._

(Back to Aizawa's residence.)

Aizawa then put down his phone and went to the living room where his friend was watching t.v. "The brat's coming over I'm going to take a shower don't do anything stupid when they're here." "No promises!" Aizawa sighed knowing that was the best response he could get he went to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he got out of the shower and got dressed. He then went to the living room and sat beside his friend to wait for his student.

(Time Skip: 30 minutes later.)

Someone was knocking on the door and before Aizawa had the chance to get up Yamada ran to open the door and a few seconds later yelled "You're banging a minor?!". Aizawa quickly went to the door to see his friend looking at him like he did the biggest sin known to man. His student looked like she was ready to run away from Yamada. Before she did he quickly pulled her inside and led her to the kitchen while Yamada was frozen still at the entrance. "Is that the man you want me to meet?" "Yeah his name is Yamada Hizashi." Noroi suddenly took out a shovel and said with a serious look on her face. "Let's bury him alive."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An annoying person! (Part 2/2)**

After the incident about Yamada screaming at Noroi. Noroi then went to the kitchen to put the things she brought in plates and cups. Once she finished she brought the plates and cups to the living room where Aizawa was currently being interrogate by Yamada. Noroi put everything at the table and coughed to get the two adults attention. "I don't really care about what you're talking about but I'm hungry so can we just eat?"

Aizawa then turned his attention to his student who he suddenly called on a weekend. "Brat again this is Yamada Hizashi my friend from work. Hizashi this is Hitobashira Noroi." "AKA _"Brat"_ as what Aizawa-San likes to call me it's very nice to meet you though I have to say you're way of greeting is really something."

Yamada laughed nervously and look at his friend's student. _'She looks young. A middle schooler perhaps but she speaks maturely for age.'_ "Sorry about that it's just that Shota's been ignoring us for the last few weeks and we thought he was banging someone!" For some weird reason the two of them blushed though you had to look more closer to see Aizawa's almost non-existent blush. "I'm underage! And to be more specific I'm a middle schooler! Why would Aizawa-San and I do something like that!" Noroi explained while still looking like a crab. Aizawa on the other hand was internally seething on the fact that Yamada barged in his home and then have the guts to actually say those things to his student whose clearly a _minor!_

"*Sigh* Hizashi. Noroi here is my student. _Has_ been my student for the past few weeks. And I would really appreciate it you don't say any **_inappropriate_** things. Noroi sorry about that he's a nice guy but totally has no filter." Noroi looked at Aizawa then at Yamada and finally stood up. With a serious and calm face she uttered the words Aizawa and Yamada didn't expect to hear. "If Aizawa-San hadn't said you guys were friends I would have buried you alive in my backyard." She finished with a cold wicked smile on her face. Which made both men subconsciously swallow down their hearts that were about to make their appearance on the floor. "Ha Ha Ha Ain't she precious? You got a nice fighter here! Ha Ha Ha!"

An awkward silence then occurred in the living room though Noroi ignored it and just ate breakfast. Shota and Hizashi then followed Noroi and ate as well. Hizashi ,who was used to loud chatter, was awfully quiet due to the fact that he was rude to his friends student. And said student has threaten to bury him if he wasn't friends with Shota then he was pretty sure he would have already been buried alive for his rude words earlier.

Hizashi got a bright idea and then coughed to gain the attention of the two people with him. The two focused their attention towards the blond man and waited for him to say what he wanted to say. Hizashi feeling pressured by their stares coughed once more and then he grinned and shouted. Which made Noroi and Shota wince at the volume.

"WHAT IF I BECAME YOUR TEACHER AS WELL TO MAKE UP FOR MY BLUNDER TODAY?! OH MY GOSH I'M SUCH A GENIUS! I WILL BE THE BEST TEACHER YOU WILL EVER MEET! I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR YOU MAYBE YOU CAN ALSO HELP ME WITH MY WEEKLY RADIO SHOW! OH MY GOSH WHY DON'T WE HANG OUT AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO MANY PLACES WHILE WE'RE TRAINING!"

Shota and Noroi once again winced at the loud volume and felt like their ears are bleeding with the volume. Hizashi just continued to chatter and chatter and Shota and Noroi aren't listening anymore and just continued to eat. "Is there ,by any chance, a way to change his mind about being my teacher?" Shota looked at his student who looks like someone who wants to murder someone. He then grinned maniacally and said. "Why not the more the merrier." The face that his student had right now was worth the months of headaches he was sure to have.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Exorcist? (Part 1/2)**

(Time Skip: 5 months later.)

Being Yamada Hizashi and Aizawa Shota's student is now something Noroi really regrets ever trying. Being tortured by Aizawa's training and Yamada's job she now finds herself more tired than usual. While they were training Noroi got a phone call and seeing who the caller was she immediately stopped sparring with Aizawa to answer it. Aizawa and Yamada were curious about the phone call and waited for Noroi to finish the call. And when she was done they hounded her for answers.

"Who was that?!" No longer affected by the loud volume Noroi explained. "It was a client and they said they have a job for me that urgently needs my expertise. They asked me if I could meet them now." Both Hizashi and Shota were now curious and confused. A middle schooler was just asked by some person they don't even know if they were reliable or not. And said person said they need her _expertise_? "What kind of job do you even have brat?" "Hmm? Haven't I said it before? I'm an Exorcist." Both adults were silence for a few moments trying to understand what Noroi just said minutes later after realizing she was not joking Hizashi shouted.

"An Exorcist?! What do you do?!" "I mostly do exorcisms, sealing Yokai and many more." "Where are you meeting this client of yours brat?" "Oh I'm going to meet them at a restaurant downtown. Wanna come with me?" Both adults looked at each other analyzing the information she just given them. But in the end the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat" really fits them both since they agreed. Noroi then told them to pack at least one set of clothes and a first aid kit. They were also told to go to her place in 1 hour wearing their most comfortable training gear. None of the adults asked further on why but they just followed her orders and went their separate homes to pack.

(Time Skip: 1 hour later.)

Both of the adults waited outside Noroi's house. A few minutes later Noroi appeared wearing training gear. "Since we're all ready let's go and meet the client." They walked down the streets of Musutafu they reached a nice cozy restaurant. When they went inside Noroi immediately walks towards the back of the restaurant towards a table where a lone man was currently sitting on. "Hello. You're Okita Dai right?" The man looked up and stared at Noroi for a few seconds and said. "Yes I am and you are?" "Hitobashira Noroi at your service."

The man nodded and seemed relieved by her presence. "Well then let's get down to business shall we? What is the Yokai you want me to exorcist?" "Nobody believed me when I said our new house was haunted. Things moving on its own and feeling things that aren't even there! One kind old lady told me about you she said you can help me. Please I beg you get rid of whatever is haunting my house! I just want my children to be safe!"

Noroi looked at the man for a few seconds and said. "Alright I accept the job but just to be safe I will also see if your children are affected by the Yokai." "What do you mean?" "Some children by chance can see Yokai seeing as they are in the stage where the Yokai can influence them and some children are affected by the miasma that a Yokai emits around a certain area."

"Then if you get rid of whatever is in the house and find out if my children are in any danger. How much will it cost me?" "We will talk about that after I do the job since Yokai's are classified in different types. And depending on which type they all have different prices. Well for now why don't you lead me and my colleagues to where your house is?" "Ah yes right this way Ms. Hitobashira." Then all four of them left the restaurant and walked towards the mans house.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Exorcist? (Part 2/2)**

The mans house was just a few blocks away from the restaurant so they got there pretty fast. They saw the house was a simple two floored house. The man opened the house and they all went inside. Once they were inside they were led to the living room. "Honey can you prepare some tea the exorcist I mentioned is here."

Okita's wife greeted them and went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. "Ms. Hitobashira wait here I will just get my children." Okita then went upstairs get the kids meanwhile his wife got back and served them tea. "Thank you for coming. I'm Okita Yui please help us."

Noroi took a sip of the tea, looked around the room and finally said. "That's the plan ma'am. I assure you I will do my utmost best to help you and your family. Do you or your family mind if I ask questions first before I do any exorcism?" "No problem as long as we can get rid of whatever is in this house."

Dai then appeared in the living room with two kids. "Come on now they're here to help us." After their father reassured them the two kids then ran towards Noroi. Noroi expecting this just opened her arms and caught them both. "Can you really see ghosts?" "Will you really help us?" Noroi looked at them from head to toe and saw no traces of demon miasma affecting their system.

She then reaassured them. "Yes. I will help you that's why I'm here. Is it alright if me and my colleagues search the house and find out where the Yokai is located?" "Yes please do whatever you have to do. Just please find it." Noroi then gestured Aizawa and Yamada to follow her. They searched the first floor first. Nothing unusual. Then they checked the second floor and the attic still nothing.

"Are you even sure that there is in fact a Yokai in here Noroi?" "Yes Yamada-sensei I can feel its demon miasma. Its marking its territory. I just need to find out where is the source. Well let's check the basement shall we?" The three of them went down the stairs and stopped infront of a door that leads to the basement. When they opened the door. Noroi could feel an unhealthy flow of demon miasma down there.

"Down there. I can feel something let's go." They then walked down the stairs even Aizawa and Yamada could feel the heaviness of the air around them. "There. See that small mark in the middle of the floor. That's called a seal." "A seal?" "Its something that we exorcist use when fighting or sealing Yokai. Someone must have accidentally sealed it here."

"Wait. What do you mean accidentally?" "Because no exorcist would actually seal a Yokai on a floor. We seal them in things like small jars or rocks. This was done by someone who thought it was a good idea to do this to a Yokai." "So basically this Yokai was forced to stay here all because of some prank?" "Yeah. So in other words the only thing we have to do is just reseal it in this jar. And then everything will be alright for the family."

" **Not so fast~** " All was starled by the new voice and tried to figure out where its coming from. " **Fools~ You exorcist think your the greatest~** "

The Yokai revealed itself and what they saw was just a shadowy body. "So finally showed yourself. Hitobashira Noroi is the name. The same name you'll be cursing in hell."

" **You think you puny little girl can defeat me?! I am a strong demon you can't destroy!** " "Well I assure you I will destroy you." Noroi then took out a small pouch and took out a piece of chalk, salt and a few papers. "Aizawa-sensei! Yamada-sensei! Take these ofudas and salt and distract the demon for as long as you can while I make the sealing seal. And don't get hurt because blood will only make it more crazy."

Aizawa and Yamada took the afformentioned items and charged towards the demon. While Noroi got busy drawing a sealing seal on the floor. Aizawa sprinkled salt on his fist where an ofuda was and punch the demon. While Yamada threw salt at the demon at the same time. Then Yamada threw the ofudas at the demon while Aizawa tried to hit the demon with ofuda and salt on his hands.

It took only a few minutes for Noroi to complete the seal. Once she did she yelled. "Aizawa-sensei! Yamada-sensei! Get back!" The two adults then got out of the way. Looked at Noroi who was kneeling on one knee infront of a huge seal. Noroi was then chanting a basic sealing spell.

 **"As heavens give strength.**

 **As hell gives power.**

 **I order you to leave this place.**

 **And enter this vessel,**

 **This place is cleansed by thy power.**

 **Come and be removed.**

 **So mote it be!"**

"SEAL!" Noroi yelled and then the seal on the floor glowed bright white. And they watched as the demon was weakly fighting back against the spell. " **No! This is not yet over you hear me! Hitobashira Noroi you will meet your doom! Hahahaha!** " The demon yelled before it was sealed in the jar. Noroi then covered it with ofudas and sprinkled it with salt.

She then took the jar and took out another pouch. " **Cursed activate: Dimension Pouch.** " They saw the jar being put inside the pouch. Noroi then pocketed the pouch back and stood up. "Let's go get that payment." They all went back up and Noroi told the family that they were safe. And she named her price which was a reasonable price since the demon could have gotten someone killed.

Then they got out of the house, waved the family goodbye and walked home. "I am sooo not doing that again." Yamada said. "Yeah let's leave the exorcist stuff to the proffesionals." Noroi looked a little embarrassed and a little happy by the comment. "Well that just means we are gonna train even more harder than before." The look of horror on Noroi's face was something the two adults find endearing and a little satisfying.

 **A/N:**

 **The chant was all made up. I tried to think of another so called spell but eh that's the best I could think of. 😄 I had fun putting Aizawa and Yamada with Noroi while she was doing her job hope I did my best in portraying that haha! 😂Next chapter will be the U.A exam. Oh I will soon post this on wattpad complete with photos and videos and on archiveofourown. Thank you for reading! 😍**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: U.A. Exam! (Part 1/2)**

 **(Time Skip: February 26)**

 **"6:00 am. -At a certain place."**

A woman could be seen on top of a cliff doing push-ups. While this woman was training two people were watching her. "Alright. That's enough you still have a long day ahead of you." The woman then stop and stood up. She looked at the two people she had the pleasure and pain to be her teachers.

"Are you sure you don't want to get into U.A. through recommendations? Shota and I could tell them ourselves about your potential and get you in." "But that's not what she wants." Yamada accepted this decision but still whined about the fact she was more the qualified to enter U.A.

"Thank you both so much for this past 10 months! Even though both of you were busy with work you both never failed to spare time to train me. I will do my best and show them what I can do!" Both heroes were amazed and proud of this woman standing infront of them.

Aizawa walked forward and stopped once he was face to face with Noroi. And then ruffled her hair when she looked up she saw a proud smirk on her teachers lips. She smiled back and he turned. They all walked down the cliff and went back home to prepare for today's events.

 **"8:40 am. -The same day."**

A woman was calmly walking through the gates of U.A. she took a quick look at the school she was applying at and then walked inside the U.A. High School Hero Course Exam Orientation room. To see dozens of students alike inside. She then went to her designated seat and waited for it to start.

 _'I will pass this exam and I will make them proud.'_ Noroi then noticed a black haired man who was clearly fidgeting in his seat deciding to be a good person she sometimes is, she talked to him. "Hey Olive head you alright there?" "Olive head?!" "Yeah Olive head. Hey why so nervous?" "This is the hardest exam that a person who wants to attend U.A. has to pass."

"Hahahaha!" The guy was startled by the girls laughter. "What's so funny about it? Aren't you nervous about failling this exam?!" "Of course not! Because if you have the courage and determination to be a hero then why the hell will you be nervous about it? Lemme tell you this nervous is actually exitement in disguise! So don't worry too much about it!"

The guy was looking at her with sparkles in his eyes and was that a blush adorning his cheeks? "That was so manly of you to say! My name is Kirishima Eijiro! Nice to meet you!" "Hmm. My name is Hitobashira Noroi pleasure to meet you Kiri!" Kirishima then looked at her in shock and said. "Wait Hitobashira Noroi?! The woman whose co-airing with Present Mic on his weekly radio show?!"

"Yup that's me and please tone it down a notch you're gonna burst my ears or something." Before he could retort the orientation started. The orientier was none other than Present Mic himself! _'I knew he was up to something when he said to listen to the orientation.'_ "Shira-chan! That's him right now!" _'Shira-chan? Oh well...'_ "Yup that's him and shush listen to him first."

Present Mic explained the basics of the exam. Everybody listened attentively but not really responding.

Then all of a sudden a boy then shouted. "May I ask a question?!" "Okay!" "On the prinout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes.

In addition, you over there with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!" Then the other examinees laugh at the afformentioned person. While this was happening Noroi was bluntly telling Kirishima. "That dude must have a huge stick stuck up his ass to bitch about something trival as that."

To which Kirishima snorted at Noroi's comment. Then Present Mic spoke. "Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth 0 points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either.

I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." The guy then bowed and thank Present Mic for allowing him to speak and sat once more. Various mumurs could be heard through out the room and once again Present Mic spoke. "That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present, our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Before they all got out of the room and go to their perspective grounds. Noroi said to Kirishima. "Oi. Kiri you can do it. Just believe in yourself and in your abilities." Without waiting for a reply she walked away not knowing the look on Kirishima's face was of awe and something else...

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late upload had some exams and projects to work on. Hope you liked this chapter and the soon to be chapters. Stay tuned! Plus Ultra!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: U.A. Exam! (Part 2/2)**

 **Battle Center F**

Noroi was mentally preparing for the mock battle when she felt that someone bumped into her. She looked to her left and saw a pink girl? "Oh my gosh I'm sorry I bumped into you!" "Nah its fine you're not hurt are you?" "Oh no I'm fine! By the way the names Ashido Mina! Nice to meet you!" "Hitobashira Noroi. Likewise."

The two immediately got friendly with each other and became friends. "Ready... Start!" "Huh?! What?!" "Let's go Mina! Go kick some ass!" "Right back at ya!" Noroi then ran down the streets until she found 4 3-point robots coming her way. She immediately runs and kicks them all.

 _'12 points already. Let's keep 'em rising shall we!'_ Noroi then proceed to destroy robots left from right as she moves forward. Meanwhile...

The staff of U.A. was currently watching from a large screen. The others attention went to the woman that was on Battle Center F. "That's her! That's her! Nezu-sensei! That's the student we were teaching for the last 10 months." "Hmm. She seems to be a fine lady. And you guys never said a word about the exam?"

"Never. She flat out refused us when we told her we'll get her in through recommendations instead. But she said that will never help her grow if she had helped getting in." "Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei trained this girl then she will be someone to look out for." "Oi! Shota what's that on your students arms? Some kind of weapon to help her?"

All the staff then looked at the two teachers ,who taught this child, since they too were also curious about it. "No those are weights." All the staff were shock and surprised because who in the world would do something idiotic like that? "Why did you guys let her wear that when there's a practical exam?!"

"Because she said she wants to prove to herself and to others that someone can get in U.A. and be a hero without relying on their Quirk too much. So we let her wear them because to her this exam is not just a stepping stone." "She said this is the first step towards her goal." All the staff were amazed by the reason behind the girl's suicidal stunt.

 _'That child will be a great addition to U.A..' 'She will be a great hero if polished right.' 'Hahaha now that's a girl with some spine!'_ While this was happening Noroi was currently unaware of the sudden respect of the whole U.A. staff has towards her.

Noroi continued her battle against the robots without the use of her Quirk. Then when she was about to go to another road a sudden blast from her left startled her. The 0-pointer robot appeared and when she was about to retreat she saw. Mina caught under the rubble of the nearby buildings and a purple headed man who was currently stuck under some rubble too.

With no hesitation she ran towards them and tried to lift the rubble. Seeing as the rubble was too big and heavy for her to actually lift. She turned her attention towards the robot in hopes of stopping it so she can help the two. "Hey guys I'll be right back I'll destroy the robot first so you guys won't be crushed by it. Try to hold on for as long as you can."

Seeing the two nod their heads she ran towards the robot. While doing so she took out her gun and shot both its legs. Then vines and thorns appeared and entangled its whole body but not strong enough to stop it. She quickly chanted a strength enhancing spell with all the force she could release she jumped.

She aimed for its head and making it malfunction and stopped moving. Realizing she had almost no strength left she panicked. _'Oh shit! What do I freaking do?! I don't wanna...!'_ And by some miracle she was caught with tape? She was reeled in by some she safely lands on the ground. She runs back towards the two people she left under the rubble.

"I'm gonna get you guys out of there!" She then summon what little strength she has left to remove the rubble and safely got the two out of it. "Any injuries? Does anywhere hurt? You better tell me quick and honest before I die of worry!"

Mina laughed at her behavior while the purple headed man simply pointed to his right ankle. "Okay looks like its just sprained. It will heal pretty quick if you ask me." She then took out a piece of paper from her pocket and wrapped it around the mans ankle. They watched suprise and awed when the paper glowed.

Once the paper stopped glowing she removed it only to show an already healed ankle. "Woah! How did you do that?! That was incredible!" Noroi ignored Mina's excited rambling and asked the man. "You alright? No other injuries whatsoever?" "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the first aid." "Nah that's fine the names Hitobashira Noroi by the way what's yours?"

The man seemed to hesitate a little bit but in the end still told her. "Shinso Hitoshi." Noroi smiled at him which suprised him and then she got up, put a hand infront of his face suggesting that he take it. He took it and she helped him get up. "I'll be seeing you around Shinso!" While walking away she dragged Mina and didn't even see the look Shinso had while he was starring at her.

"Dude! Thanks for the assist!" "No problem!" "Hey. The names Hitobashira Noroi." "Mines Sero Hanta." Then Noroi continued walking while thinking. _'I'm starving. Hope Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei will treat me to BBQ.'_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: First Day of School.**

Noroi was on her way to her new school. Feeling proud of herself for getting into U.A. and ending up tied to first place with some guy. She hasn't seen both her teachers ever since the exam. Though she wasn't offended because she knows they were both busy for the start of school.

Speaking of school, she can now see the familiar gates of U.A. ,feeling a little excited she presents her school i.d and immediately walks to find Class 1-A. After a few minutes of walking she saw the sign Class 1-A besides a huge opened door. She stops infront of it seeing as there are people in the way she says.

"You're all blocking the door. Can you step aside?" The three students who were blocking the door were surprised to hear a soft beautiful voice. They turned their heads to see a beautiful girl. The rest of the students inside also looked at the door to also see a beautiful girl. No one spoke or move thinking that this is an illusion.

But they all heard the girl speak again. "I said can you step aside? Your all blocking the way." When they heard her speak again unknowingly arrows had just struck their hearts. Though some would deny that their hearts fluttered for a moment. The three students then made way for the girl which made her finally get inside the room.

Before she could find her seat someone spoke. "Hello Miss! My name is Iida Tenya from Soumei! It's a pleasure to meet you! What is you're name?" The girl then turned to look at Iida and said. "My name is Hitobashira Noroi. Likewise." Then all of a sudden someone shouted. "Shira-chan!/Noroi!/Hitobashira!" She was surprised by the sudden shouts of her name and she turned to look for the ones who called her.

Then her eyes then locked on 3 sort-off familiar faces. She smiled ,which made a few people blush, and said. "Nice to see you guys here. Pinky. Olive head. Tapey." They yelled at her for forgetting their names. But before they could protest Noroi softly laughed. Which again made people blush at the sound.

"Sorry. Sorry." She finished with a smile. Then as she was about to walk towards them a tired sounding voice made everyone freeze. "This is the hero course. If you're all here to make friends then beat it." _'Somethings there._ ' The students thought then the thing stood up and unzip the sleeping bag. To reveal a worn out man.

"It took you all 8 seconds to shut up. You kids are not rational enough." _'Is he a hero? But I've never seen a worn out hero before.'_ "I'm Aizawa Shota your Homeroom Teacher." "Eh?! Homeroom teacher?!" "He's a pro hero?!" Before Aizawa could speak further a loud thud was heard which made everyone silent. Only to look at Hitobashira who was smilling maniacally.

Who then charged towards their teacher and gives him a roundhouse kick?! All of the students were surprised by the sudden burst of wind then they saw Hitobashira's leg blocked by their teacher. Then with amusement in her eyes she said. "Aizawa-sensei it's nice to see you."

But Aizawa smirk and said. "Kicking me with a skirt on. That's pretty bold of you." Then a handful of eyes zeroed in towards her legs which infact would let everybody see her panties. A certain purple headed pervert was actually trying to see her panties. Then Noroi laughed and said. "Only a stupid woman would actually forget to wear a short underneath a skirt."

Aizawa snorted in amusement and let's go of her leg. And then turns to face the students again. "This is a bit sudden but I want you all to wear these and go out to the field." Everyone did as told and then they all went to the field. While walking there all eyes where on Hitobashira who was laughing with Ashido, Sero and Kirishima. "Why on earth would you even dye your hair Kiri?! Though to be honest you look pretty cool and manly." Noroi says with a grin. Which Kirishima returned with a grin of his own. "Thanks! I dyed it because I thought I needed to change my appearance for school!" "Hahaha! Your hair is all spiky now!"

While they were chatting happily a few people were looking towards them with envy and longing (Ahem Mineta). But everybody's attention went back to their teacher. "A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?!" "What about the orientation and ceremony?!"

"If you want to be a hero then there's no time for stuff like that. U.A.'s selling point is it's free system. Which let's its students use and practice their quirks. Though the department of education were complaining about it." Then he pulled out his phone and showed them a list of activities.

"You guys did this in school. Activities that banned you guys from using your quirks." Aizawa looked towards two students. "Bakugou. Hitobashira." Said students looked at him. While the rest looked at both of them. "You two tied for first place in the exams." Everyone looked at both of them. While Bakugou and Noroi looked at each other and thought.

'So she's/he's the one who I tied with.' "Bakugou how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?" "67 meters." "Then try using your quirk this time. You can do anything just as long as you remain in the circle. Don't hold back." "You got it." 'I'll add a blast on the pitch.' Then threw the ball. "DIE!" _'DIE?'_ Then the ball stopped and Aizawa show the result.

"First you must know what you're capable of. Then that will be the foundation of your hero growth." "705 meters?" "Awesome this looks fun!" Then suddenly a black aura was emitted by Aizawa. "Fun you say? Then new rule: the person who ranks last in points will be judged hopeless and will be instantly expelled." Seeing the horrified looks on his students faces he continued. "Welcome to the Department of Heroics!" "This is too unreasonable!"

"If you guys expect leisure then your dead wrong. From now on for the next three years all you can expect from U.A. is one hardship after the next. This is the "Plus Ultra" I expect you overcome these trials and climb to the top. Demonstration's over the real thing starts now."


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Quirk Apprehension Test?!**

 **Trial 1: 50-meter dash.**

Noroi was watching from the sidelines. _'Sensei made a good decision with this mock trials. This is the best way to observe how creative with their quirks they can be.'_ Noroi realized that she was the last to run. Meaning she had no one to run with so everyone's attention were on her.

"Shira-chan! You can do it!" "Noroi show them what you can do!" "Go Hitobashira!" Nodding at the idiots who were cheering her she slowly stretched her legs. She then ran when she heard the word "go". And she reached the finish line then slided to the side safely. "4.03 seconds!" The robot said.

"4.03 hmm." Noroi ignored the shocked looked on her classmates faces. Noroi walked towards her friends who immediately surrounded her. "That was awesome!" "What is your quirk exactly?!" Everybody was now interested by their conversation and waited for her answer.

"It's a secret." Noroi says with a cute smile. "Aww. Don't act cute come on do tell!" Noroi purposedly ignored them and continued like nothing happened.

 **Trial 2: Grip Strength Test.**

While the others were doing the test Noroi was about to do hers when a lot of her classmates were watching her. _'I appreciate the attention but this is too much!'_ She let out a huge sigh and then grip as hard as she could until she heard a beep. Kirishima, Sero and Ashido were the first ones who saw her result which made them scream.

"152KG!" All the students then turned to Noroi and looked at her in shock. "Damn. I'm telling you guys to shut up it's not even high." "What?! Noroi that is a high result!" "Shira-chan you are so manly!" "Damn it shut up!"

 **Trial 3: Standing Long-Jump.**

When it was Noroi's turn everybody watched her silently. Which in turn irritated her she looked at her friends who were waiting for her to start and shouted. "I'm just doing an ordinary jump! You guys don't have to look too excited!" Her friends just laughed at her words but said nothing.

 **Trial 4: Repeated Side Steps.**

Everybody in class were still watching her so she decided to end it as fast as she can.

 **Trial 5: Ball Throw.**

Her friends were _**still**_ cheering for her and everybody were _**still**_ watching her. And to be frank its getting annoying. Deciding to be a bitch she whispered a simple strength enchanching spell and threw the ball with all her might. And her result shocked her classmates again. "904.2 meters?!"

 _'Damn. I need to train more.'_ Noroi ignored her classmates once more in favor of watching the next person. Who was a green haired kid that looks ready to collapse. When he was about to throw a faint light was seen on his arm. What made Noroi worried was that he looked desperate. And now she knew why.

Aizawa had used his quirk and erased Moriya's quirk. And lectured him about using his quirk but what got her interest was what Bacchi said before he threw the ball. _"He's quirkless!" 'Quirkless? Then how on earth? Hmm. It seems a little investigation needs to be done.'_

Aizawa then gave the kid another chance. _'This kid has no potential.'_ Midoriya then thought about what to do. And decided to throw the ball but instead of using his whole arm his used the tip of his finger to propel the ball. Aizawa was shocked by what he did. And said kid turned his way and said with a shaky smile.

"Sensei. I can still move." _'This kid...'_

Everybody were shocked by what happened. But Noroi stops gawking and immediately went to his side and says. "I'll fix you up in no time." Everyone looked at her with curiosity while Mina and Sero already know what she was about to do.

She took out a paper and wrapped it around his finger and everyone watched in awe as the paper glowed. Once it stopped glowing she took the paper off to reveal a already healed finger. "There. Good as new." Midoriya blushed and bowed while saying. "Thank you for healing me!"

But before they could comment they were surprised by. Noroi who suddenly disappeared and reappeared infront of Bakugou. Who looked ready to kill someone. The two of them were talking and the rest could not hear it. "Hey. I know what you're gonna do and all I'm saying is getting angry will do you no good."

"How would you know? He's a quirkless pebble so how in the hell could he do that?!" "If you're really curious then don't be a bastard and just ask it won't kill you to be humble from time to time. So I suggest you back off for now. Got it?" "Hmph! Whatever!" But he did infact back off and stayed silent on the side.

Aizawa then revealed the scores and she saw that she tied for 3rd place. _'Hmm. I believe it was that guy. Yeah Bacchi Katsuo!'_ Then she saw who was last in ranks. It was the green haired guy from before. "Oh before I forget all that talk about expulsion? It was a lie to get you all riled up." Shock was apprent in all their faces.

"It was pretty obvious that it was a lie." _'We didn't realize it.' 'Liar... You did mean it. But took back what you just said this kid has potential that you saw.'_ "Ok we're done. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Then Aizawa left the field and the students did the same.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delay on the next chapter's. Then next up will be All Might's Hero Basic Training class. I showed nothing about the other characters in this chapter but I will add more in the next chapters. Noroi will be showing one of her techniques. Stay tuned. Plus Ultra!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Combat! (Part 1/2)**

(Time Skip: Next day.)

The curriculum of U.A. High's hero course: Require classes, like English, in the morning. "Which of these English sentences is wrong?" 'So normal...' Some of the students thought and then suddenly a soft snore was heard in the room. The students looked at each other to see who was sleeping and the culprit was in the back right next to Yaoyorozu.

Noroi was sleeping! Before anybody could wake her up Present Mic threw a chalk to her head. Noroi then slowly raised her head from the desk and looked at their teacher. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Noroi! Don't sleep in class! Now give me the correct answer to which one of these sentences is wrong in English!"

Everybody waited for her response and Noroi said. **"Number 4. The pronoun is in the wrong place." "Perfect!"** Everybody were amazed that she could speak English but then it died when Noroi went back to sleep. Lunch is at the main cafeteria where students can buy gourmet foods at a reasonable price.

"Wow so you mean you cook your own food?!" "Pretty much." Mina and Sero took a piece of meat from her lunch box and moaned in delight. "Ish sho gud!" Noroi took another piece with her chopsticks and then present it to Kirishima. "Here. Taste it." Kirishima was embarrassed but ate the meat. "You're right! This is good!" Noroi smiled at their antics.

And then, in the afternoon, they have Hero Basic Training. "I am coming through the door like a normal person!" All the students were looking at All Might. "It's All Might!" "Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!" "That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" "Its style is so different, it's giving me goose bumps."

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today. Combat Training!" "Combat..." "Training." "And to go with that are these! Costumes based on your quirks and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

 **(Ground Beta.)**

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes!" All Might then turned to look at each students costumes. "You guys all look cool! Now let's begin!" All the students were looking at one another and noticed someone missing. "Ashido where's Shira-chan?" "I still haven't seen her." Then a sound of a bell was heard from behind them. And they turned to look at who was it. It was Noroi in her hero costume."Shira-chan you look adorable and badass!" "Noroi you're so cute!" Everybody turned to look at her. Some blushed at the sight of her in her hero costume.

"You look good!" "Thanks for the complements. You guys look badass in your costumes as well." "Now it's time for combat training!" "Sensei! Will be doing urban battles again?" "No. We'll be doing indoor battles. For this class you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

Before All Might could explain further numerous questions were being said from left to right. "I'll answer all your questions!" Then pulled out a bunch of papers. _'A script?'_ "Now listen here, the situation is the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time.

The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots! Since we are an odd number Young Hitobashira! Will you wait until all of the teams are decided and I will draw another lot to see which team you'll be at?" "Sure I don't mind."

Teams:

 **Team A: Uraraka and Midoriya.**

 **Team B: Shouji and Todoroki.**

 **Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu.**

 **Team D: Bakugou and Iida.**

 **Team E: Ashido and Aoyama.**

 **Team F: Koda and Satou.**

 **Team G: Kaminari and Jirou.**

 **Team H: Tokoyami and Asui.**

 **Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure.**

 **Team J: Sero and Kirishima.**

"Now for Young Hitobashira's team." Everybody waited to see which team she will be placed in. "You will be in Team D! Young Hitobashira. Now then! The first to fight will be these guys! Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else head towards the monitor room."

"Good luck!" "Noroi you can do it!" Noroi smiled at her friends before going to stand besides Iida and Bakugou. "Young Iida, Young Bakugou, Young Hitobashira learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt." "Yes sir!" "If things go out of hand I will stop it."

(Inside the building.)

"Even if this is training it pains me to become a villain. We're protecting this? Oh it's papier-mache." "Hey! Deku has a quirk, right?" "You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risks though." _'Did he dare trick me?! That damn nerd!'_

Noroi could see that he has a lot of issues towards _Deku_? She decided to interfere. "Hey."


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Combat! (Part 2/2)**

"Hey." Both males turned to look at her. "I've got a plan listen up." Bakugou shouted. "Why the hell should I fucking listen to a bitch like you?!" Iida looked horrified for his choice of words. "Because this "bitch" has the ability to kick your fucking ass." Iida was once again horrified due to the crude language Noroi used at Bakugou.

Bakugou was surprised since there are not a lot of women who could talk back to him (his mother didn't count because she was a freaking badass). "I don't know what your beef is with Deku but if you want to win then believe in me." Noroi looked straight into his eyes and all Bakugou could see was sincerity. He felt something warm touching him when he was gazing into her eyes without any more protest he nodded his head.

Happy with the outcome she told both of them her plan. Which made both men greatful she was on their side.

Meanwhile...

Uraraka and Midoriya were busy memorizing the buildings plans. "It looks like memorizing this will be hard but since this is nothing like Aizawa-sensei's class we can relax..." Izuku was now mumbling all sorts of nonsense under his breath. "You're not relax at all!" Midoriya looked at the paper in his hand and said.

"Kacchan is amazing... Even with an attitude like that his strength, abilities and quirk are all superior than mine. Iida-kun also looks strong. While Hitobashira-san still hasn't shown her full strength I know she might be the biggest obstacle in this test. And yet I..." Midoriya stood up and looked at Uraraka. "I don't want to lose."

Uraraka felt his determination and decided to back him up whatever happens. "Okay! Team A vs. Team D start!" Midoriya and Uraraka then infiltrated the building by using the window. They started slowly walking through the corridors. Without them and the audience noticing a faint white smoke was spreading through out the building.

Midoriya and Uraraka then felt like they were walking in circles. "Uraraka-san somethings not right." The heroes and audience were startled when they heard a very scary and menacing voice. _**"Fufufu. Do you think you heroes can just barge into my territory just that easily~?"**_

Everybody felt chills running down there spines when they heard Noroi's voice. Trying to figure out where she was. Only to see her right infront of them. She was currently sitting on a crate.

 _ **"Heroes. You think you guys are soo cool. Saving people left from right. Ha! What a load of crap! Try and stop my plan to destroy this world! If you can find the bomb which my partners placed somewhere in this building. You win but if you fail."**_ Noroi then slashed her thumb across her throat and said.

 _ **"Watch me destroy the world!"** _Noroi then dispersed. _'Illusion? How many quirks does she have?!' 'She's strong!'_ Midoriya and Uraraka were a little shaken up but continued to move forward. Then an explosion happened when they turned left. There they saw beyond the smoke were Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya.

"I expected Kacchan to come at me first but I didn't expect for Iida-kun to attack us too." While in the monitor room. "An ambush Bakugou, Iida! That's not fair!" "No. An ambush is a perfect strategy." Writting it down for extra points. "Eh? Where is Hitobashira anyways?" "You're right I can't see her in any of these monitors!"

Noroi had just finished the final touches for her plan and whispered. **"Release."** Everybody watching the monitors could now see Noroi but... "What..the..hell?" "That's impossible!" "How could she have made them in such a short time?!" There in the room where Noroi was they could see multiple bombs!

Noroi then said to Bakugou and Iida through their earphones. _ **"Everything is going as planned. What's your status?"**_ Iida responded. "All according to plan Hitobashira-dono!" "We're about to start phase two." Noroi laughed evilly. _ **"Make them suffer~"** _"Roger that!"

Then Bakugou and Iida both threw something on the floor. To everybody's surprise it was smokescreen! _'A smokescreen? That's a great strategic move.'_ What they don't know is by using smokescreen the villains had hidden their true intention. And that is for Noroi to be able to cast illusions.

Once the smoke died out the heroes could finally see again. Only to see that Bakugou and Iida have multiplied?! Everybody in the monitor room were also surprised by this. "First the bombs now this?!" "How powerful is Hitobashira?!" "This is not looking good for the heroes!"

The heroes were shock and surrounded. With no other choice Midoriya tells Uraraka a quick plan. Then as the clones charged towards them Midoriya holds them off just so Uraraka could escape and hopefully find the bomb. _'Deku-kun! I will find that bomb!'_ Uraraka ran and stopped once she finally sees the door. Quickly opening it she was surprised by what she saw.

Multiple clones of the bomb were inside the room. And Noroi was perfectly playing the role as a villain with a dark aura surrounding her and in a sinister voice she spoke.

 _ **"Hero~ Good job making this far but too bad for you, you have no weapons on you or here~ And to top it off you don't know which bomb to take. Just one tiny wrong move the world will end because of you~"**_ Noroi's voice was making Uraraka scared.

She called Deku. "Deku-kun I found the bomb but Hitobashira-chan made copies of them!" Midoriya was trying his best in fending off the clones and real ones when he got her message. _'We're at a disadvantage! I didn't know that Hitobashira-san's quirk was versatile. And how powerful is she to control this many quirks! There's no other way but this!'_

Midoriya then created enough distance between the villains and then using his quirk he pointed the blow upwards! _'If she's by any chance standing in front of a bomb then that must be..!'_ "Uraraka-san now's the chance take the bomb behind where she's standing!"

Both women were surprised by the sudden gust of wind and the huge hole on the floor. But when Uraraka received the message she used the moment to make herself and a nearby concrete float and charged towards Noroi.

 _'Going after the bomb behind me huh? Good call but...'_ When Uraraka was about to hit her and take the bomb. Noroi and the bomb vanished. Uraraka was shocked. "What?!" Without further adieu Noroi used the chance to capture her with the capture tape they were provided with.

And going back to the mens side after Midoriya launched his attack the two villains immediately wraps him in capture tape. All Might then announced. "Villain Team wins!"


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Secret Revealed!**

 **Hey guys sorry for going MIA for a few months. I didn't realize that studying medicine will eat up all my spare time. But I'm back and I hope to entertain you with the next few chapters.**

 **s082829: Looking back before Exams ate up my spare time. You are the very first comment on this story! Thank you for your input and like I've said before the next chapters will shows her flaws.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own My Hero Academia just the plot and Noroi-chan.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Noroi and her team then went back to the monitor room. Where they were praised for their spectacular performance. "Good job! Young Hitobashira is clonning your quirk?" "What are you talking about All Might-sensei? All of it were just mere illusions that I made." "Illusions?" "Yes its a skill of mine."

All Might then went to praise the others and thoughts were shared during this period. But Noroi and Bakugou were talking to themselves at the back. "Why? It's impossible for Deku to have a quirk! I would have known since we grew up together!" "Hmm. Let's just ask him later. I'm sure he would be willing to tell you since you two are friends."

"Bitch please we are not friends!" "So you say but I know deep in your heart you consider him your friend heck maybe even your bestfriend! So what do you say? We go ask him after this?" "Tsk. Fine let's go a-ask h-him." _'Ah he stuttered how cute!'_ The class continued and both of them were able to see how each of their classmates quirks work.

Finally All Might's class ended and the teacher himself fled. Seeing an opportunity Noroi and Bakugou went straight to the Nurse's office and when they were about to knock they heard. Recovery Girl and All Might talking about his body, about some injury, about how he needed to remain as the Symbol of Peace and more importantly about his quirk "One For All" passed onto Midoriya.

 _'Eh? So Moriya is All Might's successor? That's why Bacchi was surprised he had a quirk. Man this is so messed up!' 'Deku? All Might's successor? Now I understand why he was acting that way. He became All Might's student. When? Ah! That's right must be 10 months ago.'_

"Bacchi I think we need to go." All Bakugou could do was silently nod. Both quietly walked back to their classroom and when they did both ignored their classmates who were trying to speak to them. After they saw the two of them were somehow distracted they left them alone for the rest of the day.

All throughout class Noroi and Bakugou were distracted and couldn't help but think about this afternoon's talk. When it was time for them to leave. The class saw that both Noroi and Bakugou left together without a single goodbye. "Man what happened to those two anyway?" "I wish I knew bro." While starring at Noroi's desk with worry in his eyes.

Then the door opened revealing Midoriya in a cast. The class then chatted with him for a little bit but when he asked where Bakugou and Noroi are, he left immediately. He then saw the two of them about to leave he shouted their names. "Kacchan! Hitobashira-san!" Both stopped walking and waited for Midoriya to speak again.

"Kacchan. This power I have is not mine but from someone else! I won't say who thou! But what I mean is I will train to be strong enough to make this my own power! That's why when that time comes I will defeat you with my own strength. Hitobashira-san I also want to say I will be strong enough to defeat you too!"

But even though Midoriya was speaking from the bottom of his heart the only thing the two were thinking was. _'Deku/Moriya. I already know that!'_ Then Bakugou turned to face Deku and said. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me is that even with the sudden power you were granted, I will still be number 1! Because I'm just getting started!"

He then turned again and walked away. Noroi then said to Midoriya. "I will be waiting for that day! Good luck!" With that she caught up with Bakugou and they left school. Midoriya was blushing due to the fact Noroi said good luck to him!

While walking the two were talking about what happened earlier. "Was that the right thing to do? Aurgh come what may!" "Hey Hitobashira..."

 **A/N:**

 **So this chapter is the shortest one yet sorry about that! So next chapter will focus on Katsuki and Noroi. And I know that Katsuki wasn't supposed to know about it this early in the series. But like I said I have a plan for that and no I will not spoil anyone about who Noroi ends up with.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hanging out with you. (Part 1/2)**

 **?POV**

 ***Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Be... Clank.*** " ***Yawns*** Hmmm. So tired..." They got up from their bed and went straight to the bathroom. 1 hour later they got out of the bathroom cleaned and fully dressed. Then they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. They were cracking eggs on top of sizzling bacon, while cooking pancakes and french toast. And when they were almost finished setting up the table their parents walked into the kitchen.

''Katsuki? Well that's unusual.'' ''Good morning Katsuki.'' ''Good morning old man and what's unusual you old hag?!'' ''Who are you calling old hag brat?!'' ''You obviously!'' While mother and son were having a scream fest Masaru made coffee for them and tea for Katsuki. ''Well for now let's enjoy the delicious breakfast Katsuki made ne Mitsuki?'' ''Hmph! Stupid brat! Of course dear after all I thought the brat myself.''

She took a bite, smugly smiled and teasingly said. ''If you can't earn a decent wage on being a pro hero then maybe you can be a housewife instead!'' Katsuki quickly swallowed his food before yelling profanities at his mother. _'Ah another beautiful day with my wife and son. Hm? That shirt.'_ Masaru interrupted their fight.

''Katsuki you're wearing your favorite shirt. Are you going out with someone?'' Katsuki accidentally chokes on his tea causing his mother to grin maniacally. ''So who's this special someone Katsuki? Is it a date?!'' Katsuki blushed and screamed. ''No we're not fucking dating! I'm gonna go and kill the motherfucking germs in my mouth!'' And he quickly went upstairs leaving his parents amused.

''Must be someone special if it made Katsuki our firecracker blushed.'' ''He is after all in high school.'' They finished their meal and cleaned the dishes. Before they could leave the kitchen the door bell rang. Seeing as Katsuki was still in the bathroom meaning he didn't hear the bell. Which gives Mitsuki the chance to see who the mysterious person is.

She walked towards the front door, opened it and was surprised to see a pretty girl outside. ''Ah Good morning Ma'am! I'm here for Bacchi!'' _'Bacchi?'_ ''Oh my! What a pretty girl you are please come in! Katsuki is still brushing his teeth.'' Mitsuki lead her inside and when they sat on the sofa Masaru greeted her as well.

''Ah good morning miss?'' ''My name is Hitobashira Noroi! It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, Sir.'' Oh heavens no! Call me Mitsuki Hitobashira-chan!'' ''Feel free to call me Masaru Hitobashira-san.'' ''Yes I will!'' The three then talked about everything while Katsuki was still busy. Half an' hour later Katsuki left the bathroom and when he got to the living room he was shock to see Noroi there.

''Old hag! What the hell are you doing?!'' Mitsuki is showing Noroi Katsuki's baby photos when he arrived. Katsuki was furious and embarrassed. "Bacchi! I never knew you could be sooooo adorable!" Katsuki quickly snatches the album and roughy pulls Noroi from the sofa. Then he drags her forcefully to the door.

Noroi didn't mind the rough treatment and happily says goodbye to Katsuki's parents. Said parents were happy to see Katsuki hanging out with a girl his age. "Ah my firecraker finally has a girlfriend! Honey we should celebrate!" "Now dear let's not..." Before he could finish speaking Mitsuki had already run off to plan the wedding. "Get to excited. Hahaha Katsuki will be pissed to hear her rant about wedding plans."

Meanwhile...

Katsuki looked liked he was about to commit murder in broad daylight. Noroi is cheerfully humming a seeing as Katsuki is still holding her hand in public. The people around them are wondering if the girl is being kidnapped or just that dense? "Ne Bacchi where are we going anyways? You just told me to meet you at your house and never said anything about the place where going to."

Katsuki ignored her whines and pulls her harder than before. The whole trip made him so furious due to the rising whines Noroi let out while they were walking. He didn't stop pulling her until they've finally reached the shop he was looking for. "Bitch here we are. So stop your fucking dumbass whining!" He went inside while Noroi looked at the shop with suspicion.

 _'Wait this shop is...'_ Noroi quickly walks in and scans the shop trying to find where Katsuki is. "Bitch the hell are you just fucking standing there for? Get your ass moving!" Noroi looks at Katsuki and sees him interacting the clerk. But Noroi can see the horns and extra limbs the clerk has. Making Noroi realized which shop Katsuki brought her to.

 _'How is this possible? Katsuki shouldn't be seeing the clerk even the shop itself! Is it possible that the shop is visible towards humans as well?_ ' Noroi kept a close eye on the clerk while Katsuki converse with him. "Hey bitch which herbs should we pick anyway?" "Well they have a variety of them here but I think we should get the Allspice, some Rosemary and Honeydew, a few dried Cain leaves and Toad's brew."

Katsuki tells the clerk to get said items after that he pays for it and walks out of the shop. While Noroi stayed and asked the clerk a question. "This shop is exclusive for demons and exorcists right? So how on earth can my friend see you and the shop?" The clerks eyes widen and said. "Huh? If he's not an exorcist then he must have high spiritual prowess."

Noroi thanks the clerk for confirming her theory then walks out to catch up to Katsuki. Who was already a few meters ahead of her. She caught up and before she could ask him. They were surrounded by a malicious aura. Noroi grabbed Katsuki's wrist and pushes him out of the way. She felt her torso bleeding and wondered what hit her.

When Katsuki yelled, "Noroi behind you!" She dodged and is surprised to see a Yokai.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hanging out with you. (Part 2/2)**

 _Recap:_

 _When Katsuki yelled, "Noroi behind you!" She dodged and is surprised to see a Yokai._

 **Katsuki's POV.**

I was just briskly walking away from the shop when I was pushed to the side by Hitobashira. I saw her getting slashed by a monster? She looked around for the culprit. _'Is this bitch dumb?!'_ He himself didn't know why but he yelled "Noroi behind you!" Making her dodged its attack.

 **Noroi's POV.**

 _'Shit! A Yokai! I only have a handful of seals on me! Bacchi is also here meaning double shit! Wait a second the Herbs!'_ Noroi then turns to face Katsuki and quickly tells him. "Katsuki do exactly what I tell you. That is a Yokai what kind I still need to see it clearly before I engaged. If you want to help I suggest you rub the Ash to the Bloodroot and pour Toad's brew all over it."

Seeing Katsuki nod she faced the Yokai and waited for it to materialized. So she can identify what their up against. Then a few seconds later it fully showed itself. "It's an _**Onihitokuchi**_!" They noticed it was slowly limping and talked in a creepy voice which made them shiver. **"You... humans... kill... humans... eat humans!"** It swung its iron club at them which they avoided.

 **No one's POV.**

When Noroi and Katsuki got out of the way Noroi pulled out a seal. _'It's slow but clearly powerful. We can do this if we launch our attacks accurately'_ "Bacchi listen up the area around us is surrounded by the Onihitokuchi's aura. In short were in a small part of its natural barrier to keep them from harm.

So with this seal I'm gonna have to put a barrier around us strong enough to ward him off so distract him with your quirk but also use the Bloodroot. I can't really provide a decent weapon but with the Bloodroot it can protect you from its Miasma."

Katsuki sneered at the demon and arrogantly said to her. "Distract him? More like I'll fucking **murder** this son of a bitch!" He charged towards the monster and blasts it. He swiftly turns his body to dodge the iron club and gives it a roundhouse kick to the head. But it had no effect on the monster.

It swung its fist and sucker punches Katsuki towards the wall. Katsuki coughs out blood while Noroi screams his name. _'The hell is this fucker made of?! That kicked had no effect at all!'_ He spits out blood towards the ground. Noroi felt her heart dropped at the sight of blood. Left with no choice she grabs another one of her seals and stands infront of the Yokai shielding Katsuki with her body.

The Yokai charged towards them but she calmly prepares her spell with the help of the Ash and Cain leaves she utters.

 _ **"As Fire surges power,**_

 _ **As Water gives courage,**_

 _ **As Air breathes life,**_

 _ **As Earth claims justice,**_

 _ **Let the spirits know,**_

 _ **This place full of life is protected.**_

 _ **With Air, Earth, Water, Fire.**_

 _ **Evil dwellers will perish,**_

 _ **And return back to the earth!"**_

Her seals which was rubbed in Ash and Cain leaves glowed. All of a sudden a large pentagram appears underneath the _**Onihitokuchi**_ enabling it from moving. Noroi then jumps and slaps the seals on its forehead and yells.

 _ **"This is thy will, so mote it be!"**_

Katsuki looks at her with awe in his eyes. Then when he sees her jumping and slapping the paper on its forehead. He had to close his eyes for the light the Yokai was emiting is too strong. When the light died down he opens his eyes to his surprise. The Yokai was gone leaving only a burnt pentagram in its wake.

Once Katsuki regain his bearings he showed his fangs at Noroi. "Noroi you bitch! You are going to explain what the fuck was that!" Noroi ignores his burst out, grabs his wrist and they quickly fled the scene. Once they were in the clear Noroi finally looks at him in the eye and asks him. "How long have you been seeing Yokai?"

Katsuki looks scared for a second before anger took back its place. "I could see the little assholes ever since I turned 2 years old. What about you?" "I was 2 when it happened as well. But let me clear a couple of things before I explain about Yokai's. Just nod for " **Yes** " and shake for " **No** ". Can your parents see Yokai?" **Shake.**

"Can they feel a Yokai's miasma like dark aura's?" **Shake**. "Have they been attacked by Yokai's ever since you gained the ability to see them?" **Shake**. "Have you seen your friends with Yokai's attached to them?" **Nod**. Katsuki looks a bit conflicted about it so she decideds to press forward. "Have you been threaten by Yokai's that they will hurt your friends?"

Katsuki wants to yell at her but the fight died within him and sorrow quickly made its way into his heart. **A stiff nod**. Noroi bites her lower lip at seeing Katsuki's face twist in anguish. _'I hate the look on his face but as an exorcist I have to do my job.'_ "Is this friend your thinking of _Deku_?"

Katsuki didn't move but with his silence Noroi didn't need his reply. _'So Moriya was followed by Yokai's? As a normal child of course Katsuki's behaviour is acceptable. But a Yokai would immediately leave a kid alone if they can't feed on negative energy. So why is Bacchi still not friends with him? Unless the Yokai never did left!'_

"The Yokai stayed and fed on your emotions. And threaten you that it will hurt Moriya if you didn't." Katsuki looks up and stares at her making her look at his eyes. With a deep breath he softly says. "I had to. What was I supposed to do back then? My parents and Deku couldn't see them. Even if he did what could a quirkless moron like him do?

So I did the only thing I could do to save his worthless quirkless ass. I offered myself as a substitute for Deku. But when it did its power flow inside me. And I was scared 'cause the power hurts and I didn't want shitty Deku to get killed. And then the years flew by little by little I felt its power burning within me. And when it left me it was already too late.

Our friendship was already over. So I continued the way I acted 'cause every time I try to explain to Deku. Its voice whispers in my mind and I couldn't form the words I wanted to say. Then finally I gave up on trying so I focused more on becoming a hero." When Katsuki finished talking Noroi couldn't believe his strength.

 _'He did what every exorcist would never do even for a friend. He did what he thought was the best to save his friend! Even I wouldn't be able to do that if I were a normal child. Bakugou Katsuki.'_ Noroi quickly embraces him and softly whispers. "You're really strong. Strong and brave. What you did for Moriya is truly inspiring. Its no wonder why your like this. I think your sick of hearing this but from the bottom of my heart I will still say it."

She hugs him even tighter than before and says. "You're strong Katsuki." Katsuki stood there speechless for a few moments but slowly lifts both his arms and hugs Noroi back. And if Noroi feels her left shoulder slightly becoming wet then no one needs to know about it. They stood there hugging like there was no tomorrow.

When they seperated they started walking back towards home. No words were further needed for now. Noroi can explain about Yokai's another time. Now is the time for Katsuki. A few minutes later they arrived at Katsuki's house and before she could leave Katsuki says. "09xxxxxxxxx." "Huh?" "My number you better text me Noroi."

Noroi smiles softly at him and replies "I will Katsuki." Satisfied Katsuki got inside his house. Noroi went back home with a smile on her face. This event was the start of a beautiful friendship between them.

 **A/N:**

 **Onihitokuchi-** A one-eyed oni that kill and eat humans.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Gratitude.**

(Time Skip: 2 days later.)

The class are happily chatting with each other until their teacher arrives. When the door opened they were surprised to see Bakugou and Hitobashira coming in together. "Katsuki I told you but you didn't listen!" "Shut the fuck up! I'm carrying your shit don't make me throw this out Noroi!"

The class are once again surprised by the fact that both of them are calling each other by their first names. Then Katsuki put down Noroi's stuff on her desk and both sat down on their respective seats. And Aizawa walked in the room then started class.

Aizawa were telling each of them his opinion about their performance during All Might's class. Then he said to them they need to pick a class representative. Naturally some of them were excited about it. Then when all is finished Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were voted as class representatives.

Then the day dragged on until it was lunch time. The whole class stared at Bakugou and Hitobashira as both of them left class to eat lunch together. "Did you guys noticed those two?" "Yeah they're acting like a couple." "Bakugou that lucky bastard! Getting the Goddess as his girlfriend!"

"Goddess?" "Have you guys not even see her beauty?! She's like a holy Goddess sent here from heaven!" "I'm so jealous of Bakugou!" While the whole class talked about the so called "relationship" Noroi and Katsuki are on their way to the Nurse's office. "Should we be even doing this?" "Hey no backing out now! You were the one who asked me what we should do to repay him. And this is my answer!"

They knocked and entered the office to see Recovery Girl talking to a skinny frail blond guy. But Noroi and Katsuki are smart enough to guess, from the moment they walked in, that this man is All Might. _'He's so frail. Like the wind could blow him away at any given's notice. We have so much to thank him for.' 'This is the result of him fighting villains to protect us.'_

The two adults waited for the two students to talk. And when they did they were shocked. "We heard your conversation 2 days ago and..." All Might suddenly coughed blood which made the both of them worry. "Oh my gosh All Might are you alright?!" All Might put a hand up to show he was fine.

"Young Bakugou, Young Hitobashira you both heard all of that?" "Yes." "And before you two say anything Katsuki and I are fully aware of your situation and we promise to keep your secret." "Haha you guys must be disappointed seeing me like this..." The two students didn't let him finish his sentence because they screamed.

"No! Words can't express enough our gratitude towards you!"

"You're All Might! No matter which form you take! You will always be our Symbol of Peace!"

They both didn't know that their words mean so much to the hero. Before they could make even more noise Recovery Girl interrupted them. "My my my. You dearies are smart. So what brings you both here to my office?" "Oh! That's right. After class 2 days ago Katsuki asked me about what we could do to help you. So since Recovery Girl knows your condition we thought it would be good for you if we learn things about how to help you."

"I don't know jackshit about medicine but Noroi does so I asked her to come with me. So instead I would help you with exercises that you could do in your normal form. And both of us will help you regarding your diet." All Might looked glad that his students were doing these things for him it makes him feel treasured.

Recovery girl then gestured the two of them to sit near her. After they did Recovery Girl told them about his condition, about the things he could and couldn't eat, about which part of his body ached and hurt the most. Recovery Girl told them plenty of helpful things. When Noroi was about to ask her which Herbs she could use an alarm is heard.

Recovery Girl then told them about the alarms and told all three of them that the rest of the staff could handle it and proceeded to explain about which Herbs is useful. All of them had a wonderful time but sadly all three of them have to leave the office for classes. "I got a lot of useful tips from Recovery Girl. Katsuki whenever you're injured or sick come to me alright?" "I got it."

The both of them went back to class. When they got back they heard about what happened earlier at lunch. "A stampede? No one was injured right?!" When everybody nodded for confirmation, Kaminari and Mineta were curious about what they did during lunch. "Say Bakugou, Hitobashira what did you two do during lunch?"

For reasons unknown to the class the two of them blushed. "The bitch and I did nothing but have lunch together. That's all." He then went back to his seat but if one were to look closely you could see a slight reddish hue on his cheeks. Noroi still blushing smiled and said. "It's a secret." And went back to her seat but both of them knew that the whole class were still curious about it.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: U.S.J (Part 1/3)**

Aizawa is explaining today's afternoon class. "For today's hero basic training it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one other person." "Excuse me! What'll be doing?" "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training."

Various comments were heard left and right Aizawa then said. "Hey I'm not done. You guys can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because their might be things that could limit your use of costume. The training will be off-campus so we're taking a bus. That's all start getting ready."

Everybody then went to change, some were wearing their full costume, some didn't fully wear everything. Katsuki and Noroi were standing besides each other as Noroi is explaining something to Katsuki. "Your blasts rely on your sweat right? Then that would mean you would get less blasts if you get wet. So I think you really should train to use your quirk even if you get wet."

"I got it. Wanna train sometime?" "Sure as long as we don't destroy the training fields." Then they all got aboard the bus they were both sitting next to each other. The others were still curious about their relationship but there attention went to Asui who said something to Midoriya.

"Midoriya-chan." "Yes Asui-san?" "Call me Tsu-chan." "R-Right..." "You're quirk is just like All Might's." Nobody really saw it but it wasn't just Midoriya who suddenly freak out by it. Katsuki and Noroi were freaking out on the inside. _'Deku! Avoid! Avoid the motherfucking statement!' 'Mori! I beg you tell a bluff! Kami-sama give us a miracle!'_

Midoriya is freaking out and did not know how to respond properly. But was saved by Kirishima! "Wait a sec, Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his quirk. They just looked the same." Three people were thankful for his interruption. _'Shitty hair nice save!' 'Kirishima-kun thank you!' 'May God bless your pure soul!'_

The others then went to back to talking about their quirks and their opinions about each one. Katsuki and Noroi were leaning on each other as they listen to their classmates. Sooner than later they finally arrived at the training site. There they were greeted by. "Everyone. I've been waiting for you all." "It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!"

When they got inside they saw different disaster places. "This is the training ground I've built for different kinds of accidents and disasters. It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," or "USJ" for short." "Thirteen where's All Might? He said he'd meet us here." Thirteen then whispered to Aizawa about what happened to All Might this morning.

Thirteen continued explaining he then explained about the use of his quirk. And the dangers of this since quirks can be used to help people it can also be a tool to hurt others if not use properly. The class clapped and cheered for Thirteen. "Now then first..."

Noroi didn't pay attention to what their homeroom teacher is going to say. She didn't pay attention because of that strange swirling sound. She didn't pay attention because she felt a natsy chill. She took several deep breaths and turned her body around to the main plaza, where a black whirlpool is forming.

Noroi focused on the group of people. There was a young man coming out. A young man, who has his face covered up with so many hands that she wanted to hurl. What was happening? She felt bile rising up as a wave of anger and hate washed over her.

This anger and resentment is going to choke her to death. Noroi couldn't explain why but she got a really bad feeling and went to Aizawa's side. "Something's not right." "What?" She pointed at the plaza. They both turned their heads towards the fountain and there they saw.

"Gather together and don't move!Thirteen! Protect the students!" "Yes!" Noroi run towards her classmates and then sticks a paper on them. The class were surprised by the action when they looked at her they realized she was looking down? "What's that?" Everybody looked down as well.

"Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?" Kirishima asked. "Don't move!" They looked at their teacher who putted on his goggles. "Those are villains." Everybody was shocked by statement. Noroi then puts two seals on Aizawa and he said to them.

"Thirteen start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains had something to counteract the sensors. A radio wave type power must be interfering. Kaminari try contacting the school with your quirk." "What about you, sensei? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their quirks. Eraserhead's fighting style is capturing after erasing their quirk. A frontal battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick. I have Noroi as back-up. I'm leaving it to you Thirteen. Noroi let's go!" "Yes!" Noroi turned to look at her classmates and said. "Don't worry I promise as long as you guys have that on you. I will protect you. Go!" Thirteen led the students away. While Aizawa jumped straight down towards the villains. While Noroi stayed where she was.

Noroi is chanting spells left and right assisting Eraserhead. Both were defeating villains at a fast rate which made Midoriya feel amazed by the level of trust they both have. He is then shouted at by Iida to stop analyzing and run. As they were running to the exit a villain appeared right before them.

 _'Shoot! I just blinked once and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away.'_ But before he could go back he was stopped by villains. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath and to take a girl named Hitobashira Noroi."

Everyone was shock to hear about what they were planning on doing. To kill All Might and kidnap Noroi? "I believe he should be here. Has there been some kind of change? But no matter this is the part I am to play." Before he could do something a barrier appeared and Noroi is standing infront of them, facing the villain.

"Oh. A girl wearing a white kimono and carries the Curse seal. You're Hitobashira Noroi right?" _'He knows about the seals?!'_ "I am. Who the hell's asking?" "Noroi! Get away from him!" "He's here to take you!" "Take me? Oi villain I don't know what you're game is but I will crush you if you hurt them."

Thirteen is about to use his quirk when Bakugou and Kirishima attacked the villain. After that stood near Noroi protectively. "Did you not consider that you'd get beaten before you did it?" "Oh dear, that was dangerous. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." "No! Move away you two!" Thirteen and Noroi shouted.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" Then he wrapped them all inside the warp and scattered them. When everybody arrived at the place they were sent at they all thought. _'They want to kill All Might and take Noroi?'_

After the villain separated them all. Noroi finds herself at the plaza where Eraserhead is fighting. She finds herself surrounded by villains. _'I have no choice but to fight in close combat. Damn I hope the others are safe.'_ She avoided their attacks and fought back. She delivered combos of punches and kicks. While narrowly avoiding an axe which resulted in her getting a cut on the cheek.

"Damn bitch! You won't get away! Get her!" The villains charged and while avoiding their attacks she saw one villain throwing dozens of beads in the air. The move itself made her chuckle and decided to ignore it thinking it wouldn't hurt her in anyway. A villain fired bullets which hit one of her thighs. In retaliation she launched a binding spell that immobilized them then kicks them in the abdomen.

When she did that the other villains moved away from her which was weird. _'Eh? What are they planning?_ ***Plop*** _Plop?'_ She looks at her shoulder and saw one of the beads that the villain threw earlier. Then suddenly the rest of the beads are falling on her. Before she could figure out what it meant the villain yelled.

"EXPLODE!" ***BOOM!*** A loud explosion is heard and seen at the plaza.

Thirteen and co. were surprised to see her explode. "Noroi-chan!" "Hitobashira!"


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: U.S.J (Part 2/3)**

Ochako could only watch in awe as her classmate defeated those villains like they were pest. How can Hitobashira do this? Wasn't her classmate scared? She knew that the girl was amazing since she tied with Bakugou who scored the highest in the entrance exam but doing well in the exam, did not mean that she could go into battle like it was something normal.

"Hitobashira is terrifying," Sero declared as their classmate dodged a villain's axe and smashed her hand against the man's chest. The brown-haired girl glanced at her classmate. "We barely graduated from middle school and here she is, defeating these villains like they are nothing."

"It's because she has experience." Thirteen said as Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the villain. "How do you know Sensei?" Ochako asked.

The hero did not answer immediately instead his eyes were fixed on their classmate, who barely flinch as a large villain towed over her. Despite the fact that the man looked like a mountain gorilla compared to their tiny classmate, the girl kicked the man in the stomach and sent him flying to a wall.

"The way she fights and her confidence shows someone that has experience with fighting villains," Thirteen pointed to Noroi's stance. "Most beginners would be shaking in their feet or would have made more careless mistakes. The girl is still fighting like a champ and no other villains can keep up with her."

"You think that she's been in battles before like you and Aizawa-sensei?" Mezo asked.

Thirteen grimaced. "It is hard to tell but she is not a novice that much I can confirm. I think that with more training, she could surpass a lot of pro-heroes. Now I can see why Eraserhead insisted that she fight with him but it is still reckless of her to do this."

 _'Hitobashira is not the type of girl that is reckless.'_ Ochako thought to herself as she stared at her classmate that is going through the villains like a tornado. From her battle with the girl, it had been obvious that all of her actions were calculated. (Even thou she acted the villain role a little _**too**_ good.) She made traps when no one thought that she would and she kept the strength of her quirk a secret. It just made no sense for her to be reckless.

In fact, Deku always pointed out that their classmate is very secretive and manipulative which suites her. She never spoke about her quirk to anyone or show it to them because she knew that they would analyze its strength and weakness. When they tried to talk to her about it she avoids the question with finese. This was what her friend presumed and looking at their classmate, she agrees with him.

"Well I'm glad that he did." Sero declared as Noroi locked her legs around another villain's head and twisted it. Ochako agrees because if it was not for her then they would be screwed. But they saw the villains move away from her. Hitobashira was looking above which they also did. They saw dozens of beads right above her. Then the next thing they knew a loud explosion occured.

Sending them to the ground due to the blast. They quickly got up and saw that the place where Noroi was standing at exploded. Without realizing they had screamed, "Noroi-chan!" "Hitobashira!"

 **Noroi's POV.**

 _ **'*Cough Cough.*** Aurgh... It fucking hurts. Damn, note to self never underestimate fucking tiny beads **again**.'_ Noroi slowly stood up thou if you look closely you can see her legs trembling. She faintly hear her classmates yell out her name. She turned her head towards their direction, clenching her right hand into a fist. She points it towards the sky and gives them a huge smile.

Thirteen and co. were looking at her with shock and awe. "What is she thinking?!" Mina screams. "You idiot!" Sero screams as well. "Hitobashira-chan!" Uraraka yells. Thirteen looks at her bloody and beaten form and realizes. "I think she's sending us a message." They all looked at Thirteen waiting for him to explain.

"She looks like All Might. With her fist like that and giving us a smile. Saying "I'm fine!"." Her classmates looked back at Noroi still smiling at them. But turned her gaze back to the villains and continues fighting. _'She's in a tough situation.' 'But she still has the guts to assure us who aren't even fighting.' 'Noroi!'_

With the number of villains decreasing, Noroi began to notice that there was one villain that seemed to be standing by the side. _'Was he the mastermind of this whole stupidity?'_ She rolled her head to the left, grabbed hold of the other villain's arm and sent him flying to the air.

"You're the boss?" Aizawa-sensei asked, sending his scarf towards the young man, who seemed to be muttering to himself. The young man grabbed hold of the scarf but that did not put her teacher off. Instead, the hero was running towards him, ducking the attack of the last remaining villain before elbowing him in the stomach.

"It is hard to tell when you are scampering around, but there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes," The man said and to Noroi's surprise, he had grabbed hold of her teacher's elbow. There was a chance that the man could attack her teacher. "Every time you finish a given move, your quirk usage gets shorter and shorter."

To her horror, her teacher's elbow was slowly starting to disintegrate. _'Shit, his quirk allows him to disintegrate people?'_ She grimaced and readied herself to fight the man. How could someone have such a dangerous quirk? God, how the hell did that man find out of his quirk?

She smashed her fist against the approaching villain and then stared at the villain in front of her. Her teacher moves away, creating some distance between him and the creepy villain. But is quickly surrounded by a few villains. The villain with hands all over his body continued talking.

"Your quirk isn't good for long, group battles?" The man pointed out. "This is kinda different from your usual work isn't it? You specialize in quick sneak attacks yet you jumped right into this fight in the hopes of making the kids feel safe. By the way hero, I'm not the boss here."

Just as soon as he finished declaring those words, a large monster appeared infront of her. There are no words that could describe how ugly it was but there was one thing that Noroi was certain about, it was the fact that it was not human. _'How dumb can you be Noroi?! With an apperance like that? Of course its a fucking monster!'_

She could hear the screams from her classmates and turning her head slightly so she still has the monster within her eyesight, Noroi could see Thirteen being ripped apart. Right next to her, she heard her teacher scream her name. But she froze where she was standing. She couldn't move because the monster infront of her is squeezing her neck.

While the monster is squeezing her neck only one thought entered her mind, _'I'm fucking screwed.'_

The rest of the class were fighting the villains to the best of their abilities. And when they were about to be attacked a barrier protected them. But even as they were fighting they couldn't help but think about Noroi.

 _'She's being targeted by villains...' 'And yet she's still...' 'The one protecting us.' 'Noroi.'_ Aizawa is thinking about Noroi who is being held by the purple villain. He continues fighting and then Noroi decides to attack the one holding her making the villain release her. She then created enough distance between them. But is surprised by the villains speed.

 _'It's fast!'_ And then it launched its fist and attacked her. _'I can't dodge!'_ Noroi got hit by the villain hard in the chest. She coughed blood and felt a couple of her ribs break. She then sent a couple of exploding seals at it and activated it. Resulting a large blast, strong enough to blow her away too. _'Damn... I didn't expect for it to break my ribs.'_

Aizawa seeing Noroi coughing blood made a motion to run towards her but is stopped. Noroi created enough distance from the villain while holding her chest. "Damn... It hurts." She look at the spot where she blown up the villain and waited for the smoke to die out. And when it did she saw the villain wasn't there.

All of a sudden she was sent flying to the ground hard. And when she looked up she saw the villain was regenerating itself? Noroi slowly stood up and released her quirk. She took a gun from her pouch and said. **"Curse activate: Bloody Rose!"** She shot the villain a few times, dodge its attacks the best she can and waited for the curse to activate.

While dodging she mumbled a quick Barrier spell and let the villain hit it. But with each blow she could feel tremendous power behind it. Then she waited for it to stop but all of a sudden various cracks are showing around the barrier. _'Oh Satan's holy ass! This villain is really strong! The barrier won't hold out for much longer.'_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: U.S.J (Part 3/3)**

As soon as she thought of that the barrier broke and the monsters fist hit her. Resulting in her getting a few more bones cracked. Her quirk activated at a great timing. When the villain was paralyzed and bound by vines and thorns she immediately seals it in a small jar and puts on many quirk suppressing seals on it.

She kneeled down and coughed out blood. _'This is bad... I'm getting lightheaded, I won't be able to fight much longer._ ' She looked back at Aizawa and saw his elbow was still crumbling.

She slowly stands up then sluggishly run towards him. She healed him as quick as she can with the help of the experimental healing seal she made. The villain with hands all over him was looking at her with fascination in his eyes.

The villain spoke. "Oh now I know why he wants you." Noroi felt a chill down her spine when the villain spoke, Aizawa replied. "You won't get what you're here for. You won't get my student as long as I'm still breathing." "Then I will make you stop. Nomu."

Noroi then felt the jar in her hands start to violently shake. She is surprised when the jar exploded. Her hands are shaking and bleeding she then looked infront of her. "Nomu" as the villain called it was now standing besides him. "Eraserhead this Nomu guy is crazy strong maybe just as strong like All Might."

 _'My hands are in bad shape. It's already hard enough to breathe and move. Now I have to deal with this?!'_ "Noroi can you fight? Think you can handle it?" "I can try but not for long. I took quite a beating and my hands are too injured too handle my quirk for long." "You can still use your spells?" "I can but I can't hold it for long 1 minute is my limit right now, got a plan?"

"I do. Listen up." Both quickly discussed said plan and once they've finished. They immediately ran in opposite directions. Aizawa then erased their quirks and quickly tossed his capture weapon at both villains. While Noroi is busy chanting multiple spells.

 ** _"If spirits threaten me in this place_**

 ** _Fight Water by Water and Fire by Fire, Banish their souls into nothingness, and remove their powers until the last trace. Let these evil beings flee, Through time and space._**

 ** _I invoke thee, Goddess of Protection Protect him and keep me safe, Now and forever, So mote it be!"_**

Any body with eyes could see the glow of light coming from the two of them. Before they could move Noroi is still chanting.

 ** _"This slip of paper is the unknown one and their actions against me. I hereby freeze them and bind them from causing you harm. As my will so mote it be!"_**

The villains find the couldn't move and they were quickly knocked out by Eraserhead. The villain with hands looks amazed by the spectacle they are doing. "This is a game! Heroes are really cool! So cool that's why you guys are so irritating. Nomu." Nomu roughly grabs Eraserheads capture weapon and pulls.

Eraserhead was then thrown to the ground and his capture weapon went slacked. Nomu charges towards Noroi who in turn charges as well. Heavy blows were exchange between the two. As they were fighting Noroi got a good idea on what Nomu's quirks are. Aizawa got up again one could see blood running down his temple.

Then the two continued fighting the villain. Meanwhile the others were still fighting against the villains. Midoriya and co. beated the villains and were on their way towards the plaza. "Midoriya we're just looking right?! We're not actually gonna fight right?!" "We're not. I just want to know the situation over there."

"Aizawa-sensei and Hitobashira-chan were fighting a lot of villains at the plaza." "If the situation looks bad then I hope we can find a way to lessen their burden." The three quietly made their way to the plaza and what they saw there made them freeze in fear.

They saw Aizawa and Noroi being pushed to the ground by a villain. A puddle of blood could be seen below them. As the villain continued its brutal assault. Midoriya and co. looked at the scene with fear.

(Flashback start.)

 _They continued to attack Nomu with all they've got. They thought they could bring him down. But a word from the other villain brought back its terrifying strength. Nomu moves quickly and they barely managed to escape its attacks. "Sensei I'm sorry time's up." They glowed signalling the end of the spell._

 _Aizawa and Noroi still fought the villain. Noroi thought she could provide support in her condition. She thought since she's strong she could handle it. **She was wrong.**_

(Flashback end.)

They were both overwhelmed by Nomu's strength. They couldn't defeat him because everytime they attack him he remains unaffected and if they hurt him he just regenerates himself. Noroi was slowly losing consciousness due to the heavy beating they received.

 _'I was naive...'_ With that last thought Noroi passed out.

(Time Skip: A few hours later. Hospital room)

Noroi wakes up to see a white ceiling and realizes where she was. She groaned when she felt her body protest in pain. She looked at her right only to see Recovery Girl looking grim. She was surprised to see her but croaked out. ''W-What h-happened?'' ''You collapsed after being beaten by a villain. All Might came to save you all but it was too late. You and both your teachers were in bad conditions when he arrived.''

 _'Teachers? Is he?!'_ ''S-Shota! What about him?!'' ''I'm here brat.'' Noroi looks to her left and there you can see Aizawa wrapped up in bandages. ''You alright brat?'' Noroi didn't know why but her eyes were becoming blurry when she felt something wet falling down her cheeks she realizes she was crying.

 ***Hiccups* *Sniff Sniff* *Sobs*** With a loud cry she says, ''I thought I was strong! I believed that I could beat them! I let myself be dragged by my pride! In my mind I thought I could protect you that I could be your support! And yet I... I failed'' Both heroes knew she needed this. Even though Aizawa couldn't move he just emphasized his support with words.

''I'm just as guilty as you. I let your ignorance and pride grow larger.'' '' But S-Shota you don't understand! I failed because I **underestimated** them. I thought because you and Hizashi trained me that I was strong! And yet I ***Sobs*** underestimated my opponents. In fact you should be ashamed to even see me!"

She continues to cry her heart out and the two heroes let her. Let her cry out all of her frustrations and all of her regrets. What they all don't know is that someone was listening behind the door. This person then quietly walks away from the scene.

"Then use this incident as a reminder. That no matter what happens never underestimate your opponents. Use this as a lesson to not let pride get into your head again. Are we clear?" With a cry she mumbled. "Yes sir."


End file.
